Kitai
by Kamirya
Summary: Deux coeurs déchirés, deux passés douloureux. L'un d'eux doit mourir, mais lequel? Angst, romance guimauve, c'est bien dégoulinant tout ça mais ils sont trop kawaii! [SASUNARU] bien sûr! Venez lire la présentation en page 1! [FIC TERMINEE!]
1. Préface

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

**PREFACE**

Alors voilà comme promis voici une présentation plus complète de l'histoire !!

Bon alors c'est une belle romance à l'eau de rose, avec comme protagonistes notre petit blond préféré et le beau ténébreux au passé tourmenté. Un bon gros shonen-ai bien guimauve en somme. Alors je vous préviens, il va leur arriver plein de trucs, de bonnes choses comme des mauvaises. Ils vont bien galérer nos petis bishonens mais c'est dans l'adversité qu'ils trouveront le courage d'avouer leurs sentiments. C'est du yaoi très soft pour les amatrices (teurs j'ose encore l'espérer…) de belles romances interminables avec plein de rebondissements. Donc c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas vous attendre à ce qu'ils s'embrassent dès la deuxième page !!! Plus ça met de temps à se mettre en place, plus ça dure, et le chemin du bonheur est semé d'embûches…

Bon je le dis comme ça mais malgré le résumé, ce N'EST PAS UNE DEATH FIC. C'est pas vraiment un spoiler, mais sachez qu'avec moi ça finit toujours bien. Tant pis si dans la vraie vie c'est pas le cas, on est là pour s'amuser !!! Et puis personnellement je trouve que ça casse tout si après avoir eu tant de difficultés à se mettre ensemble, il y en a un des deux qui meurt. Enfin bon, si vraiment vous êtes inconditionnel des death fic vous pouvez toujours rajouter à la fin une phrase du genre « ils traversèrent la rue et malheureusement une voiture les renversa », c'est pourri mais au moins vous serez contents !!!

A propos d'un éventuel lemon, j'ai mis un rating T pour cette fic au cas où le shonen-ai choquerait des gens, mais de la à faire un lemon rien est moins sûr… Si vous aimez en lire il en a plein qui fleurissent donc moi qui en écrit très mal ça ne ferait que tout gâcher. En plus je voulais faire un Sasuke tout gentil et innocent, parce que moi je n'aime pas le rôle de seme obsédé qui pervertit le petit et frêle petit blond uke.

Une dernière chose, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la fic est finie tapée et tout, ce qui promet un postage régulier. Il ne reste plus que les mises en pages à faire ! Donc si vous voulez la suite reviewez !!!

Voilà !!! C'en est fini pour ce prologue/introduction/présentation/commentaires personnels je vous laisse en compagnie de nos petits bishies. Bonne lecture !!!


	2. Chapitre 1: Souvenirs douloureux

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Bon alors voilà, j'ai une révélation, à vous faire…Je suis la réincarnation de la précédente réincarnation de Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pour ça que je détiens les droits des persos que j'utilise !!! Vous avez rien compris ? C'est normal, c'est comme ça qu'on déguise un mytho, car j'ai à peu près autant de chances d'être la réincarnation dudit mangaka que de posséder Sasuke ou Naruto. Cependant je me réincarne en moi-même et du coup je possède les droits de Kumiko et Shizumi.

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

_Des souvenirs douloureux_

Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher, un jeune homme marche nonchalamment dans une rue très fréquentée. Le bruit des voitures était assourdissant, la rue dans laquelle il déambulait était en effet une des plus grandes artères de la ville.

« Pfff quelle idée de passer par là, voilà ce que je suis obligé de faire pour échapper à toutes ces groupies qui me courent après à la sortie de la fac !! En plus ça me fait un détour… »

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il suivait les cours de la fac de médecine de Konoha, et deux ans que la quasi totalité de la population féminine de la fac était à ses trousses, bien sûr il fallait ajouter les anciennes connaissances du lycée qui se révèlent être les plus tenaces comme le révèle l'omniprésence plus qu'envahissante d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses appelée Sakura. Certaines comme Ino faisaient le déplacement exprès depuis la fac de lettres uniquement pour lui apporter son déjeuner, comme si ça pouvait lui donner une quelconque importance dans le cœur du jeune homme. De plus non seulement elles le harcèlent sans jamais comprendre ce que le mot « NON » veut dire, mais en plus elles annoncent leur venue en braillant un assourdissant « Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !!!! ».

« Au moins, ça a un avantage, je les entends arriver de loin, décidément elles sont vraiment stupides… » pensa ledit Sasuke

Eh oui, son grand malheur était que non seulement il était précoce, un vrai génie selon ses professeurs, mais en plus il avait un physique à tomber, à croire que la nature l'a paré de toutes les qualités. Il était grand, fin et élancé, une musculature fine mais bien présente, et par dessus tout des mèches d'un noir de jais lui retombant sur ses yeux onyx lui conférait un charme irrésistible (L'auteuse : mais pourquoi il existe pas en vrai, mais pourquoi il… Sasuke : Oh ça va ? T'as fini d'inonder ton bureau ou je t'apporte un autre bavoir? Non ça ira, par contre une autre bassine je veux bien !!! Sasuke : Dites-moi que je suis en train de rêver…)

Pourtant, quoique bien coscient de ses atouts physiques, Sasuke n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à toutes ces filles qui se tueraient pour un rendez-vous avec lui, non pas qu'il n'en trouvait pas certaines jolies mais tout simplement qu'avoir une petite amie ne l'intéressait pas. D'un naturel renfermé, les relations sociales et surtout les relations amoureuses n'on jamais été sont fort. De plus il avait beaucoup plus important à faire : le travail. Il devait lui aussi devenir médecin, comme quasiment tous les membres de la prestigieuse famille Uchiwa. C'est comme un devoir, pour honorer leur mémoire…

FLASH BACK

Ce jour là il était rentré tard de l'école, en effet il avait demandé une explication à la maîtresse, et la réponse l'avait tellement passionnée qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

En rentrant, il traversait les « quartiers Uchiwa », on les appelait comme ça parce que beaucoup de gens appartenant de près ou de loin à la famille Uchiwa vivaient là. Sasuke faisait partie de la « branche directe » c'est-à-dire la famille Uchiwa elle-même, en effet, son père Fugaku Uchiwa est un descendant en ligne directe de Madara Uchiwa, le fondateur du clan. On pourrait penser à une forme d'aristocratie, mais Sasuke ne le voyait pas comme ça, peut-être à cause de son jeune âge, et il aimait cette fraternité entre les gens du clan. Il trouvait très agréable, en rentrant de l'école, de déambuler dans ces rues, tout le monde le connaissait et était gentil, surtout la marchande de bonbons.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Sasuke le remarqua très vite. Pourquoi est-ce que les rues habituellement si animées étaient-elles désertes ? Tout le monde était rentré se coucher ? Impossible, il était à peine six heures du soir… Bizarre. Personne non plus à la boulangerie, la bonne odeur de pain chaud ne flottait plus dans l'air, mais elle avait été remplacée par une odeur âcre, métallique. Le petit garçon n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette odeur pouvait être, il ne savait pas alors que cette odeur si particulière resterait gravée dans sa mémoire bien des années après.

Chemin faisant, il était arrivé chez lui, il pénétra alors dans l'immense demeure mais ne constata encore une fois que le silence, silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

« - Maman ? Maman ? »

Aucune réponse, peut-être ne l'entendait-elle pas ?

« - Maman ? Où est-tu je suis rentré !!! Mam…Oh ! Kumiko-baasan est-ce que vous savez où… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, la vieille gouvernante était retournée, assise sur une chaise. D'habitude, lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école, elle était la première à venir accueillir Sasuke, mais là, elle ne bougea pas. Sasuke s'approcha doucement, après tout peut-être s'était-elle endormie ? Son travail est très fatiguant, sur tout à son âge. Il arriva face à elle, elle avait les yeux clos et sa tête retombait sur sa poitrine.

« - Kumiko-baasan, Kumiko-baasan, réveillez-vous !!! Vous ne devriez pas dormir comme ça ! Vous allez vous faire mal ! »

Alors que le jeune garçon secouait doucement l'honorable gouvernante, celle-ci chuta lourdement sur le sol. Sasuke surpris se recula instinctivement, il voulut se rapprocher mais soudain il vit quelque chose qui l'en dissuada. Une grosse flaque rouge s'étendait sous lon corps, une flaque tellement répandue qu'elle commençait à atteindre les chaussures de Sasuke.

« - Ku…mi…ko-baa… » murmura avec peine Sasuke.

Pris d'effroi il se mit à courir, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

« - Maman !! Papa !! Kumiko-baasan, elle ne va pas bien !!! »

C'était un euphémisme.

Sasuke se rendit alors dans le grand salon. Celui-ci était chaleureux, des grands paravents tamisaient la lumière extérieure, et lorsque la nuit tombait on allumait des lampes pour pallier à l'obscurité. Pourtant ce grand salon était étrangement sombre, seul un dernier rayon de soleil pénétrait par une ouverture et éclairait…

Devant les yeux du petit garçon se trouvaient deux corps enchevêtrés, une flaque de sang, identique à celle qui s'étendait sous le corps de la gouvernante baignait les deux corps…

Sasuke voulut parler, crier le nom de ces êtres à qui il tenait tant mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, un liquide chaud s'écoulait sur ses joues, il aurait tellement aimé se dire que ses parents dormaient, mais alors pourquoi ces larmes, et pourquoi cette douleur qui transperce son cœur ? Sasuke se jeta alors sur les corps sans vie de son père et de sa mère, ils étaient encore chauds.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, ne parvenent pas à retenir ses larmes qui imbibaient son T-shirt, à un moment une sensation étrange s'empara de lui ; il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il commença alors à lentement relever les yeux, un homme se tenait là, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et son souffle de venait court. Le visage de l'inconnu jusqu'alors dans l'ombre pénétra dans le halo de lumière.

« Onii-san… » souffla Sasuke

Il sentit son coeur se calmer, tout irait bien, son grand-frère était là, il allait le protéger et le rassurer. C'est ce qu'il pensa avant de voir cette étrange lueur danser dans les yeux de son grand-frère, un regard terrifiant à glacer le sang. Ne supportant plus ce regard si oppressant, Sasuke baissa les yeux, quand son regard rencontra la main de son frère, son cœur manqua un battement. L'aîné tenait dans sa main un scalpel, du sang ruisselait sur la lame.

« - Mais sauve-les aniki… Sauve-les, je t'en prie Itachi !!!! » cria le cadet

« - Ils sont morts, je le sais bien, c'est moi qui les ai tués… »

Sasuke était horrifié, une violente envie de vomir lui prit. Itachi commençait à s'avancer vers lui. Il voulut se reculer mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il parvint à se traîner vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était verrouillée…

Sasuke était acculé à la porte et son frère s'approchait de plus en plus. A ce moment là, tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient confus, un mélange de terreur, de tristesse, et surtout d'incompréhension.

Itachi le prit à la gorge et s'approcha tout près de son cadet pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je tu tues, toi aussi tu es maudit de toute façon, le temps s'en chargera pour moi, à moins que… »

« - A moins que quoi ? »

« - D'une certaine façon je t'ai aidé, ils étaient tous parfaitement inutiles, maintenant tu le sais et quand tu auras compris tu sera content de voir que tu n'auras pas à les tuer toi-même… »

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne les aurais jamais tués, T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !!!!!!! »

« - Hahaha, peut être bien mais si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour ne pas le rester ! Ils me dégoûtaient tous, il n'y avait que la fatalité et le destin qui comptaient pour eux. J'ai essayé de me révolter et je continuerai, mais finalement ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, toi aussi un jour tu feras les mêmes choix que moi, si tu veux survivre il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

« - JE NE SERAI JAMAIS COMME TOI !!!!!! TU…TU M'AS ENLEVE TOUT CE QUE J'AVAIS !!!! »

« - Hais-moi, peut importe, je t'ai déjà dit que le temps jouait pour moi, un jour ou l'autre tu me rejoindras…d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

Sasuke allait déverser sur son grand frère toute sa haine et toute sa colère, mais alors ses yeux se troublèrent, les ténèbres l'envahissaient ainsi qu'une forte douleur au niveau de l'estomac. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke : C'est quoi ce chapitre !!! oO c'est d'un glauque !!

Kams : Ouais !! et c'est pas fini !!

Sasuke : …

Itachi : Bon ben ça recommence, je passe encore pour un fou psycopathe…

Kams : C'est ce qu'on aime chez toi…

Itachi : T'es pas nette toi…

Kams : grrrr…. Eh Choji !!!

Choji : Oui qui m'a appelé ??

Kams : C'est moi. Dis t'aurais envie de faire un barbecue ?

Choji : Ca dépend de quoi…

Kams : De belette !!! mwahahahahahahaha (euh au cas où vous auriez pas compris, ou si vous n'êtes pas encore au courant Itachibelette ou fouine c'est trop mignon !!!!

Itachi : Une belette à l'enventail…Je crois que j'ai trouvé une raison pour avoir tué mes parents, y'a pas idée de donner un nom comme ça à son fils…Review pour une barge qui veut me bouffer ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Souvenirs douloureux suite

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

_Souvenirs douloureux (suite)_

Quand il se réveilla, c'était dans une pièce blanche, trop blanche. Un son parvint à ses oreilles :

« - Concernant l'affaire du clan Uchiwa, la police est toujours sur les lieux, elle n'a pu que constater l'ampleur du massacre. Nous rappelons que tous les habitants du quartier ont été décimés, vraisemblablement par une seule personne. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul rescapé, un petit garçon, son grand-frère est quant à lui n'a pas encore été retrouvé. Les enquêteurs pensent que le meurtrier faisait partie du clan, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi personne ne s'est méfié. De plus les médecins légistes ont déclaré que les blessures ont été réalisées avec une extrême précision, ce qui laisse à penser que le meurtrier possédait de grandes connaissances médicales. Comme tout le monde le sait, beaucoup de Uchiwa comptaient parmi des plus grands médecins. La thèse selon laquelle le meurtrier se trouverait être un membre de la famille est donc celle privilégiée. Je passe l'antenne aux envoyés spéciaux sur le terrain qui actuellement…. »

« - Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça, tu es encore faible et tu es fragile émotionnellement… »

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait devant Sasuke, à la blouse ouverte qu'elle portait on devinait qu'elle de vait être médecin. Elle avait des yeux bruns et deux couettes basses blondes tombaient dans son dos. Son sourire était rassurant, apaisant, mais c'était trop peu pour dissiper le profond sentiment de tristesse et de solitude que ressentait alors le petit garçon brun. Les images avaient fait ressurgir tous ses souvenirs d'un seul coup, comme pour lui rappeler que non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, tout ce qu'il avait vu s'était réellement passé.

« - Ils le trouveront pas…Ils le trouveront pas…Ils… » Murmura le petit brun telle une litanie

« - De qui parles-tu ?» Demanda la médecin de sa voix douce

« - Mon grand-frère, ils le trouveront pas, c'est lui qui…c'est lui qui… »

C'en était trop pour lui, il fondit en larmes au souvenir de ce frère qu'il avait autrefois tant admiré et qu'il hait aujourd'hui du plus profond de son cœur. La jeune femme le prit alors dans ses bras, dire des mots rassurants aurait été inutile après tout ce que son jeune patient avait vécu. Ce qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, c'était la ressemblance frappante d'Itachi avec son jeune frère…Enfin non, pas tout à fait, ses yeux à lui ne réflétaient pas une telle innocence… Pourquoi personne ne l'avait-elle écouté ?

« - Je sais Sasuke, je sais… »

« - Comment vous… connaissez mon… nom ? » dit Sasuke en sanglotant

« - Eh bien pour tout te dire, c'est parce que ton frère m'a parlé de toi. »

Les questions tourbillonaient dans la tête du petit éventail, frère… parler… qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ??? comment elle connaît ce salaud ???

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, la jeune femme blonde répondit à ses questions muettes

« - Je suis le docteur Tsunade, je suis psychiatre. Je m'occupais de ton frère »

D'autres questions. Pourquoi allait-il ici, pourquoi se faisait-il soigner ?

D'autres réponses

« - Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi Sasuke, je tiens la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. Je suivais ton frère. Ce dernier présentait des troubles graves de la personnalité, schizophrénie doublée de paranoïa pour être précise. Ca ne doit pas te dire grand chose mais sache seulement que ce genre de troubles sont difficiles à détecter, il le cachait très bien d'ailleurs ? Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi à accepter, mais tu devais faire confiance à ton frère, pourtant celui que tu connaissait n'existe plus, il n'a peut être même jamais existé, et faisait partie de ses multiples personnalités. Penser cela ne diminuera sûrement pas la douleur que tu ressens mais c'est toujours plus facile de se reconstruire si on sait que la personne qui nous a fait du mal n'est pas un proche. C'est mon point de vue. »

« - A…Alors vous savez ? »

« - Je m'en doutais vu son état il aurait été préférable de prendre des mesures plus importantes. Mais malheureusement mes collègues ne le connaissaient pas comme moi je le connaissait, ils ont sans doute sous-estimé le danger. Mais c'est de ma faute j'aurais dû insister. »

Il y avait une pointe d'amertûme dans sa voix, mais surtout un immense regret.

Sasuke se tût, sans doute avait-elle raison, il ne devait plus considérer Itachi comme son frère, mais une chose était sûre, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Sasuke marchait toujours dans cette grande avenue, mécaniquement. Sans qu'il ne put rien faire, tous ses souvenirs étaient revenus d'un seul coup. Pourtant à part cette douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur, il portait un regard froid sur ces évènements. On dit que le temps efface toutes les blessures, il semblerait qu'en dix ans il était devenu insensible à tout cela, insensible tout court d'ailleurs. Ou alors peut-être était-ce une carapace qu'il s'était forgée, un moyen pour ne plus jamais souffrir, la confiance n'engendre que le désespoir…

(L'auteuse : Oh, mais c'est pas un problème ça, je vais te consoler !!!  
Naruto : Oh pas touche, c'est MON Sasuke et c'est MOI et MOI SEUL qui doit le consoler !!   
L'auteuse : Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racon…Hééé mais au fait d'où tu sors toi ?!!! T'es pas encore censé apparaître !!!  
Naruto : Mouais mais je me faisait chier dans mon coin à attendre qu'une auteuse cinglée daigne bien me faire apparaître, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien dire un petit mot !  
L'auteuse : Non c'est tout à fait faut, d'abord je ne suis pas cinglée mais barge et…et…euh… d'abord eh ben…  
Naruto : C'est c'la oui, en plus elle sait même pas parler ! Nan mais je vous jure…Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous restez tous à lire ce que cette folle écrit ?  
L'auteuse : grrrrr  
Naruto : Ah oui, c'est sans doute que vous attendez tous quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant, comme …mon apparition, au hasard !!!  
L'auteuse : Mais depuis quand t'es aussi égocentrique ?  
Naruto : Depuis que Sasuke est le seul sujet de ta fic depuis je sais pas combien de pages…Forcément j'essaie de compenser… regard de tueur   
L'auteuse : Hem…ok je vais arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas apparaître trèèèèèèèèèès bientôt et puis ça te permet de te faire…hum…désirer !!!   
Naruto : Ouais j'aime bien ce concept !!  
L'auteuse : à voix basse tout flatteur vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute…  
Naruto : J'ai entendu !!!   
L'auteuse : gasp !!! 

Bon je met fin à cet interminable échange complètement stupide entre une auteuse et un de ses martyrs…euh je veux dire personnage !!! Je fais 2/3 précisions pour ceux qui ont tenu jusque là, la première c'est que les personnages ont environ 18 ans, (comme vous l'aurez remarqué notre sasu-chan est un petit surdoué lol) et la seconde c'est que si vous avez été affligé(e)s par le caractère de Naruto ci-dessus, ce qui est très compréhensible, le « vrai » ne sera pas comme ça, il gardera toujours son enthousiasme caractéristique mais il ne sera pas gamin . Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que il y a une limite entre être enjoué et « gamin ». C'est une fic un peu sombre, donc je trouve que ce caractère ne collerait pas bien avec l'esprit de l'histoire. Certains penseront que ça rend Naruto un peu OOC mais pas forcément, il a quand même mûri depuis Shippuden (pour celles/ceux qui lisent/regardent, rayez la mention inutile). Voilà ! c'est fini pour mon blabla et je vous laisse en compagnie de nos charmants petits bishonens !!!)

Le brun était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surpris et surtout contrarié d'avoir été dérangé dans ses réflexions il se retourna vivement. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année lui faisait face et lui dit d'un ton jovial :

« - Eh mon garçon, pourquoi tu continues par là ? T'as envie de mourir carbonisé ? »

Je vous épargne l'habituel petit dialogue de fin entre l'auteuse et ses persos, vu que je viens d'en mettre un pathétique trois lignes plus haut, et j'en suis pas fière !!!

Des petites reviews ? Bon ça vous a peut être embêté ce passage à vous raconter pour la ènième fois comment Itachi a tué son clan, mais ça va tenir une importance par la suite. Prochain chapitre, une nouvelle rencontre !!!


	4. Chapitre 3: Le petit joueur d'harmonica

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_Le petit joueur d'harmonica_

« - Eh mon garçon, pourquoi tu continues par là ? T'as envie de mourir carbonisé ? »

Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi l'homme lui parlait. Mais quand il se retourna de nouveau, il vit en plein milieu de la rue un énorme camion renversé, et en feu qui empêchait toute circulation.

« - Mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa une peu surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt ce brasier. Il devait vraiment être absorbé

« - Y'a eu un accident y'a quelques minutes. Tu l'as pas entendu ? Ah la la, la jeunesse de nos jours, elle fait plus attention à rien !! Je crois qu'un chien à traversé d'un coup et le camion a voulu l'éviter, alors il s'est renversé, enfin c'est ce qu les témoins m'ont dit. Le conducteur est sorti, il a eu chaud, c'est le cas de dire haha. Y'a déjà plein de badauds…Pff »

Sasuke se retint de lancer un cinglant « vous faites quoi vous alors ? », il avait autre chose à faire. Il allait encore une fois faire un détour pour rentrer chez lui, il avait bien besoin de ça. Les harcèlements de la rose lui faisaient perdre beaucoup de temps décidément.

Sasuke tourna les talons et entreprit de trouver un autre chemin. Il prit une rue, puis une autre, essayant de s'orienter tant bien que mal. Dix minutes qu'il tournait en rond !

Finalement il prit une petite ruelle et se retrouva sur une rue un peu plus grande assez passante. Il devait s'agir d'un quartier touristique, à en juger par les petites boutiques qui fleurissaient aux rez-de-chaussées d'immeubles apparemment historiques. Les gens se promenaient, riaient, mais bizarrement cela énervait un peu le brun, sans doute une jalousie refoulée. Il voulut traverser rapidement cet endroit quand il entendit une mélodie s'élever dans les airs.

Cette mélodie était vraiment étrange, elle semblait venir de partout à la fois, sans doute un effet d'écho, mais curieusement cette musique avait un effet particulier sur lui, un pouvoir apaisant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Intrigué, il se laissa guider par cette musique et finit par en trouver la source.

Un jeune homme était assis là, sur un bout de trottoir un peu à l'écart des magasins. La musique provenait d'un petit harmonica rouge.

Le musicien était en train de jouer, son instrument délicatement tenu entre ses mains d'une finesse inouïe, il avait fermé les yeux et affichait une expression paisible mais concentrée. Le jeune homme semblait avoir à peu près l'âge de Sasuke, il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille dont quelques mèches retombaient négligemment sur ses yeux toujours clos. Un hale léger recouvrait sa peau, la première impression qu'eut Sasuke en le voyant c'est que la perfection de son visage n'avait d'égal que la douceur qui s'en dégageait. Ses traits fins contrastaient avec les habits épais qu'il portait, ce qui de toute évidence le faisaient paraître plus mince encore.

Le brun ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, dans une sorte de rêverie contemplative, chaque note qui s'élevaient semblait mettre son âme à nue et toucher son cœur, c'est une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant…quel dommage, c'était tellement agréable !!! Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par une voix qui l'interpellait :

« - Euh, salut, dites vous auriez pas une petite pièce ? »

Le blond avait cessé de jouer, il avait ouvert ses grands yeux bleus et les posait maintenant sur l'Uchiwa. Et quels yeux !!! D'un bleu océan tellement profond qu'il semble impossible de s'en détacher une fois qu'on a été capturé. Son regard trahissait sa nature enjouée, une petite lueur de malice dansait dans ses yeux bleus, mais même si on pouvait y lire sa joie de vivre il y avait aussi un voile de tristesse qui conférait à ce visage un aspect tout à fait angélique.

« - Vous êtes resté, donc cela prouve que vous avez aimé ma musique. Peut-être que vous pourriez le manifester en me donnant une pièce, c'est comme ça que les gens font d'habitude ! »

Quand l'éventail réalisa que le blond était en train de lui parler, sa première réaction fut de se sentir vexé, depuis quand est-ce qu'on donne des leçons à un Uchiwa ? Eh oui, on est Uchiwa ou on l'est pas, on refait pas sa nature ! Il répondit donc à cette prise à parti par un éloquent :

« - Hn »

_Ce n'est pas parce que sa musique est jolie qu'il a tous les droits_ ! Pensa Sasuke. Il continua donc son chemin sous les yeux déçus du mystérieux musicien.

Le blond regarda donc s'éloigner Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, et le détailla du regard.

« - Pff, c'est pas vrai, vu comme il est fringué, il doit avoir des sous, c'est pas en me donnant 100 yens qu'il va être obligé de vendre sa décapotable flambant neuve. Enfin bon c'est comme ça, de toute façon je joue parce que j'aime ça, mais c'est quand même mieux si je pouvais manger ! Je suis désolé Shizumi, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais tiens bon ça va aller, je te le promets !!! »

Le blond avait murmuré ça pour lui-même, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que pester contre cet individu ne servait à rien, après tout il allait pas lui sauter dessus et le forcer à lui donner de l'argent. De toute façon si il y a bien une chose que le blond détestait par-dessus tout c'est bien la violence. Il décida de laisser tomber et se leva puis partit.

Entre temps, le brun était arrivé chez lui. Même si il continuait à se draper dans son honneur il se rendait bien compte que son comportement était stupide, il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre mais le blond avait raison ; il avait écouté, il aurait pu donner quelque chose. En plus il n'avait pas l'air d'être un drogué ou un alcoolique, et il trouvait ça triste que si jeune quelqu'un ait à souffrir de la faim.

La nuit qui suivit fut difficile pour Sasuke, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il repensait aux évènements de la journée, ses souvenirs et en toile de fond cette musique qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit.

Le lendemain en sortant de la fac il se dit qu'il ferait bien un crochet par le quartier touristique, juste comme ça, pour se détendre…

Le blond était à la même place que la veille, il était en train d'engouffrer un bol de nouilles instantanées à une vitesse ahurissante. Il semblait discuter avec un jeune homme qui avait deux triangles rouges sur le visage, enfin discuter… Le brun parlait et le blond écoutait distraitement, visiblement plus préoccuper par sa nourriture que par son interlocuteur.

« - Bon OK je vois. Ca sert à rien de parler dans ses moments-là. Je repasserai un autre jour… » Le jeune homme aux triangles avait dit cela d'un ton las, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce type de comportement de la part du blond.

Une fois son « repas » fini, le jeune musicien reprit son instrument, et entonna un air traditionnel. Ce n'était pas la musique envoûtante de la veille, mais elle était plaisante aussi. Sasuke décida de rester un peu, au cas où il rejouerait « la mélodie ».

(L'auteuse : Oh tiens le hasard comme par hasard, notre Sasuke se découvre tout à coup une attirance pour la musique…  
Sasuke : Hé la musique c'est très raffiné, digne de moi en somme…Et puis j'aime pas beaucoup ces sous-entendus cachés, qui ne le sont pas du tout d'ailleurs. L'auteuse : air innocent Mais quels sous-entendus ???)

Il commençait à se faire tard et Sasuke décida de rentrer chez lui. Il sortit un billet de son porte feuille et le déposa devant le blond, puis se retourna pour partir.

« - Hé, ça va !! Je disais pas ça méchamment hier vous savez. Vous pouvez rester écouter tant que vous voulez, je sais qu'on dirait pas comme ça mais je fais pas ça pour le fric … Même si j'en ai quand même besoin… Mais faut pas vous sentir obligé !!! Ca me fait plaisir si vous aimez !!! »

Le blond avait dit ça sur un ton joyeux, arborant par la même occasion un grand sourire. Ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge, visiblement il avait été gêné par la réaction du brun suite à son invective de la veille.

« - Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je suis pas un snob radin, je n'ai pas pour habitude de partir comme un voleur comme tu l'as sous-entendu hier, c'est tout. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'aime ta musique ? »

« - Ben vous êtes venu hier, et puis aujourd'hui, et en plus vous êtes resté longtemps, enfin je veux dire plus longtemps que les autres, d'habitude le gens passent écoutent cinq minutes et puis s'en vont. Ce n'était pas votre cas, alors j'en ai conclu que vous appréciez… »

Le blond avait dit ça avec une sincérité et une spontanéité étonnante. Il avait fini sa phrase avec une pointe de déception.  
Le brun était interloqué et ne pouvait qu'admettre la véracité des propos du musicien, il avait touché en plein dans le mille, ce qui désarçonna quelque peu l'Uchiwa.

« - Bah, c'est pas mauvais… »

« - C'est vrai ?! Chouette ! Dites-moi, vous voulez un morceau en particulier ? Je peux vous le jouer sur demande ! »

Sasuke n'osait pas demander « la mélodie », et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie, c'est pour ça qu'il était venu d'ailleurs, non ?!! Mais de toute façon, il ne savait pas comment elle s'intitulait.

« - Non c'est bon, enfin…Y'en a une mais je connais pas le titre »

« - Hum…dommage… Mais je peux peut-être jouer des extraits de certains morceaux, vous trouverez bien celui qui vous plait ! »

« - Non merci c'est bon, je dois rentrer »

Il commençait à partir quand il l'entendit. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Naruto : Ah ben enfin j'apparais !!

Kamirya : Un epromesse est une promesse !!!

Naruto : Ouais mais pourquoi c'est moi qui mendie ? Hein pourquoi pas l'autre baka

Kams : Tu le voie mendier ?

Naruto : Oui parfaitement !

Sasuke : Non pas du tout !

Naruto : T'as quand même un grain pour écrire des trucs pareils…

Kams : Je dis pas le contraire…

Sasuke : Reviews pour une idiote de naissance ?

L'auteuse (a part) : Je me suis apercue que le chapitre 3 n'était pas de la même longueur que le 2, me connaissant, ça vas le faire souvent, j'aime bien faire des coupes là ou y'a du suspense, sûrement une réminiscence de sadisme. Donc faites comme si vous avez rien vu. Merci !!!!!


	5. Chapitre 4: Une musique, une rencontre

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Hitto-sama** : Effectivement, un prologue est déjà le début de l'histoire, et la je fais quelles que petits commentaires persos, donc ça pourrait être plus qualifié de préface !! N'empêche qu'une préface n'est pas forcément rédigée par quelqu'un d'autre, l'auteur peut le faire lui-même, donc bon petit problème de titre qui va être réglé ! Concernant l'OOC, UA ben on aime ou on n'aime pas hein !! Mais par contre ce ne SERA PAS une schoolfic, bon Sasuke va à la fac mais c'est tout !! Il ne se passera rien d'autre là bas, vous allez pouvoir vous en rendre compte par vous-même !!! Ensuite pour ce qui est de la traduction de « kitai », eh bien je serais plus mitigée, tout simplement parce que ne parlant pas moi-même japonais (quel dommage…), j'ai préféré demander à ma voisine de classe qui est japonaise !! (M .Y si tu te reconnais je te fais de gros bisous !!!). Voilà pour le « prologue ». Dans le chap 1 ben j'avoue je n'ai jamais été très forte en grammaire au collège, mea culpa !!! Sinon le métier de médecin ben c'est parce que dans la suite ça va prendre une certaine importance, ce n'est pas du tout choisi au hasard. Par contre je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant les commentaires de l'auteur, si c'est chiant pour vous à lire alors ça tombe bien, les écrire c'est tout aussi chiant ! Si je les ai mis c'est parce que je voyais ça un peu comme une « tradition » dans les fanfics et puis aussi un peu égayer un chapitre un peu sombre….Mais si c'est pas drôle alors je vais arrêter de forcer mon talent comique inexistant ! Le chapitre 2 alors là tu as carrément fait un exposé sur la schizophrénie ma parole !!! Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse plus attention aux mots que j'emploie ! La maladie de Itachi est un détail, je l'ai appelée comme ça car il s'agit de son acception courante, sans doute fausse mais courante quand même ! Alors si tout le monde entend par « schizophrénie » « dédoublement de personnalité » ben du moment que ça parle aux gens tant mieux, je l'ai dit je n'ai pas la prétention de faire un truc hyper exhaustif, c'est du divertissement et pas un cours !! En tous cas merci beaucoup, tes infos on du moins éclairé ma lanterne, je mourrai moins bête ! Enfin pour le chap 3 ben Naruto est dans les rues mais le mot « clochard » est employé pour le point de vue de Sasuke, ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'il est, vous allez voir…En ce qui concerne les descriptions je vais essayer de réarranger ça, et les tripes ben….Ca vient, patience, patience !!! Ils ne vont pas se sauter dans les bras du jour au lendemain !!! Voilà !!! Je te remercie pour ta longue, longue review qui est critique dans tous les sens du terme et qui montre que tu as pris du temps pour ma fic (lire et reviewer) et ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas trop déçue, et que si néanmoins tu aimes l'histoire tu continueras à la lire !!!

**Ookyoko-chanoO **:Ah, ah !! j'espère que c'est intéressant et crois moi ce n'est que le début, on n'est pas encore dans le vif du sujet !! Les tripes comme je l'ai dit à Hitto-sama ça va venir, je sais pas si ça va vous faire pleurer, je ne connais pas le degré de sensibilité de mes lecteurs mais en tous cas côté sentiments, le « tu souffres alors je te console », ça j'ai mis le paquet. Voici enfin la suite et déjà ils commencent à bien s'entendre !! (quoique Môssieur Sasuke et son ego sur développé ne veuille pas l'admettre). Merci de m'encourager !! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire !!!

**Charlie-chan** : Rhooooo merci, merci pour le compliment !! J'essaie d'écrire du mieux que je peux pour que ce soit agréable à lire !!! Les fautes hem, hem, je vais voir ce que je peux faire sur ce chapitre, je m'excuse auprès de Victor Hugo et Lamartine d'écorcher leur belle langue française. Les répétitions je suis infiniment désolée, mais je n'ai aucune originalité, et puis des fois j'avoue aussi que je ne me rends pas compte que c'est une répétition, malgré ma tentative désespérée d'utiliser des synonymes ! Enfin, à la demande générale je rallonge mes chapitres ! Si c'est encore trop court dites-le moi !! Je rallongerais encore, ce n'est en aucun cas un problème !!! (Je vous l'ai dit tous les chapitres sont écrits). La suite entre vraiment dans l'histoire alors ne décroche pas !!! Ca commence juste !!! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!

**Chibi Maakuro** : Alors là j'ai littéralement explosé de rire en voyant le début de ton commentaire !!! « Uchiwa boulet junior » Si tu savais à quel point je pense comme toi !!! Alors tu vas te demander pourquoi je fais une fic avec lui ? Eh bien comme je n'aime pas comment il vire dans le manga et que néanmoins je trouve que c'est un personnage intéressant, je le fais devenir dans ma fic ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit (le privilège des auteurs…). Ensuite pour la narration je pensais que les descriptions « saoûlaient » les lecteurs, apparemment je me suis trompée alors je vais tâcher d'y remédier, en vous offrant de beauuux dessins du paysage !!! Concernant les remarques de l'auteur, JE LES ENLEVE tadam !!! Je comprends très bien le point de vue de ceuc qui pensent que c'est chiant (cf. review à Hitto-sama). En même temps ça fait du boulot en moins pour moi !! Et Naruto qui souffre, ben c'est vrai que le pauvre le sort s'acharne sur lui, en même temps vu le perso du manga, ça se comprend, on est pas allé chercher l'idée bien loin. Il ne sera pas le seul à souffrir, non, rassurez-vous !! Le brun va y passer aussi !! Mais s'il souffre c'est pour la bonne cause, s'il ne lui arrivait pas plein de trucs foireux, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire. Dans chaque récit il faut un élément perturbateur qui crée l'histoire, et des rebondissements pour la faire avancer, s'il étaient déjà heureux comme ça, quel intérêt ? En tous cas ta review est d'autant plus enrichissante que…tu n'aimes pas l'histoire !! Tu as fait une critique objective et c'est d'autant mieux. Dans ce cas l'annonce de la suite ne t'intéresse pas directement mais si tu passes encore par là tu as tous mes remerciements pour tes précieux conseils !!!

_Conclusion _: Voilà la suite !! Bon, je crois qu'une semaine d'attente vaut bien deux chapitres postés. Je verrai si j'en poste pas un troisième demain d'ailleurs. Faut que j'en profite, parce qu'en semaine c'est pas la peine !! J'ai pas un moment à moi, eh oui, la prépa ça use, ça use !! Avis aux amatrices(teurs)…

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_Une musique, une rencontre._

La mélodie s'éleva dans les airs et Sasuke se sentit à nouveau transporté. Il fit volte-façe et vit le blond le regarder malicieusement tout en jouant. L'éventail jugea qu'il pouvait bien rester encore un peu, juste un peu, le temps du morceau.

Quand celui-ci fut fini, il se dirigea vers le blond et lui tendit un billet de 500 yens, que ledit blond regarda comme un ahuri.

« - Ben pourquoi vous me donnez ça ? »

« - C'est pas évident, t'as joué ta musique, j'ai écouté, et je voulais pas entendre d'autres réflexions du même genre qu'hier. Et puis t'as dit que t'en avait besoin non ? »

« - Oui mais j'ai dit que je le faisait pour le plaisir, et comme vous aimez, ben c'est gratuit !! »

Sasuke le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale avant de partir, sans un mot. Pendant ce temps-là le blond entamait un monologue intérieur :

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con !!! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de refuser ? Evidemment que j'en ai besoin de cet argent, encore, s'il s'agissait que de moi je dis pas, mais elle compte sur moi ! Je suis un idiot fini vraiment, c'est quoi cet orgueil mal placé ? Vraiment mon vieux au point ou tu en est t'es pas très en mesure de refuser des sous…_

Les jours suivants, le brun avait pris l'habitude de venir écouter le blond jouer en rentrant des cours, à la fac la pression était énorme, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se détendre un peu. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop parler il avait fini par engager la discussion avec le blond, ce dernier n'y était pas d'ailleurs pour rien, il était un vrai moulin à paroles !!! Il posait aussi beaucoup de questions, avec ce regard émerveillé d'un enfant à qui on apprend des choses nouvelles.

« - Eh ben dites donc, ça à l'air dur ce que vous faites. Mais qu'est-ce que ça à l'air passionnant ! J'aimerai tellement apprendre autant de choses ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas, les droits d'inscription représentent à peu près trois mois de repas pour moi… »

« - Mais y'a personne pour t'aider ? »

« - Si c'était le cas je serais pas ici !! »

Sasuke venait de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa remarque

« - En fait je suis orphelin, j'ai pu aller à l'école jusqu'à l'année dernière ; tant que j'avais pas 18 ans je pouvais rester à l'orphelinat, mais maintenant c'est différent, je suis plus…autonome…avec tout ce que ça implique… Au fait vous avez quel âge ? Le prenez pas mal hein ! Mais vous avez l'air jeune, c'est pas habituel de voir des jeunes ici ! »

« - Ben je dois avoir le même âge que toi…Et à ce propos, ça me fait bizarre que tu me vouvoies, je préfère… »

« - OK ! Je te tutoie ! Et pour inaugurer ça je vais te demander quel est ton nom! Parce que ça me fait bizarre de parler à quelqu'un souvent, sans connaître son nom !! Moi c'est Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto !!!

« - Sasuke Uchiwa »

« - Ravi de te rencontrer !! Dis-moi Sasuke, je peux te poser une question ? »

« - Ben ça dépend laquelle… »

Ayant dit cela, Sasuke se rendit compte que le visage de Naruto s'était subitement assombri.

« - Ben voilà…T'as pas honte ? Je veux dire, je suis un SDF c'est un secret pour personne, t'as pas honte de te montrer avec moi ? Et tes parents, il doivent pas trop apprécier que tu traînes avec des gens comme moi, t'as l'air d'être un garçon de bonne famille… »

« - Mes parents ne risquent pas de dire quoi que ce soit, pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'en ai plus. Et puis non j'ai pas « honte », t'es une personne comme une autre, j'ai le droit de discuter avec qui je veux »

L'Uchiwa avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix assurée, ce qui n'empêcha pas le blond d'être touché. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, à part éventuellement ses vieilles connaissances de l'orphelinat, et encore, qui ne lui affichait pas un profond mépris à sa seule vue. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, aussi nouveau ça puisse être, ça ne durerait sûrement pas, c'était impossible…

Sasuke avait remarqué la mine triste qu'arborait Naruto, ainsi qu'un sonore gargouillement qui provenait de toute évidence de son ventre. Il sortit alors à nouveau un billet de 500 yens et le tendit au blond. Mais à sa grande surprise il vit se former sur le visage du joueur d'harmonica une expression de colère.

« - Euh, tiens, t'as l'air d'avoir faim, mange… »

« - Ouais, en fait t'as pitié de moi c'est ça ? Si tu restais avec moi c'est pas pour ma musique mais parce que je te fais pitié ??!!! Ca doit bien t'amuser, t'es pété de thunes, ce doit être ton nouveau divertissement, te payer la tête d'un clodo !!!!! Je suis vraiment trop con, t'es comme tous les autres !!! »

Sur cette dernière phrase qu'il avait presque criée, Naruto s'en alla en courant, plantant la le brun qui ne comprenait que peu de choses à la situation.

Le jour suivant, vers la même heure, Sasuke rejoignit la rue touristique, espérant trouver le blond en train de jouer et ayant oublié l'incident de la veille. Il avait dû dire un mot de travers, même s'il cherchait encore lequel, qui n'avait pas plu au blond. Ce genre de choses s'oublie vite…

Mais pas aussi vite que le brun le pensait. Car le blond n'était pas là. Sans doute avait-il changé de place !! Sasuke entreprit alors de remonter la rue piétonne…pour…pour…pour quoi faire au juste ? Pour chercher le blond ? Non sûrement pas, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Un parfait inconnu rencontré quelques semaines auparavant, c'est pas comme si c'était son ami ! Non, c'est plutôt que l'Uchiwa voulait comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de mal, lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer et de se rattraper…Mais dans quel but ? Ne venait-il pas de dire que le blond lui importait peu ? Il devrait se foutre royalement de ce que ce dernier pouvait penser de lui, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais prêté attention aux opinions des gens à son sujet. Finalement, il était arrivé au bout de la rue, et à bout de souffle. Pourquoi avait-il couru ? Pour ne pas perdre de temps pardi ! Y'a des choses plus importantes à faire que courir après un SDF vexé, merde !!!

Pourtant, alors qu'il avait fini par abandonner et rentrer chez lui, un sentiment étrange s'emparait de lui. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ?

Arghhhhhhh toute cette histoire est stupide, c'est quoi son problème ? S'il veut pas que les gens aient pitié de lui, il a qu'a pas mendier !!!

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Sasuke s'inquiétait un peu, à tel point qu'il continuait à venir dans la rue piétonne, mais le petit bout de trottoir restait désespérément vide.

Vide jusqu'à ce jour où, passant par là, plus par habitude qu'autre chose et ayant abandonné tout espoir, il vit de loin une petite tête blonde trancher avec le gris du trottoir. Ainsi il était revenu, et Sasuke ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine allégresse. Il s'approcha doucement du blond qui regardait dans le vide. Cette expression fit un pincement au cœur de brun, car il était plutôt habitué à ses grands sourires enjoués, et pas à cette attitude mélancolique.

« - Ah ben t'es revenu finalement ? » dit le brun

Le blond tourna la tête, le regarda d'un air triste, puis détourna la tête et déclara :

« - Je suis jamais parti. Mais j'avais des trucs à faire »

« - Ah… »

« - … »

« - J'ai pas tout compris la dernière fois et… »

« - Laisse tomber. C'est normal que t'ai pas compris, je t'en veux pas, c'est moi… Je suis même pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça moi-même. Désolé. Je dois partir »

Le blond se leva. Mais fut retenu par Sasuke.

« - Hé attends, tu m'as toujours pas dit le titre de la musique de l'autre fois ! »

Pour le coup, c'était la phrase la plus stupide qu'il y avait à sortir dans des circonstances pareilles, mais dans l'urgence on fait comme on peut. Et là c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour retenir le blond.

Sans se retourner, Naruto déclara :

« - Kitai… »

« Kitai » un des mots japonais pour « espoir » tourbillonnait dans sa tête, tel était le nom de la mélodie qui l'envoûtait. Cependant le brun était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il serrait le bras du blond de plus en plus fort, ce qui provoqua de sa part une vive protestation :

« - Hé !!! Lâche-moi maintenant, je t'ai dit que je devais partir !! Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais alors…AIE !!! »

Naruto se retourna et retira d'un coup son bras de la poigne de Sasuke. Le cri de Naruto avait attiré l'attention de celui-ci.

Le blond se tenait fermement le bras et une expression de douleur déformait ses traits. Pourtant il n'avait pas serré fort au point de se tordre de douleur ?

Mais l'éventail remarqua alors que ce qui servait de manteau au blond commençait à se teinter d'une couleur carmin qui n'était que trop connue de l'Uchiwa, et cette coloration s'étendait à une vitesse inquiétante.

Voyant la mine déconfite de Sasuke, Naruto essaya de prendre l'air le plus neutre que le lui permettait la douleur atroce qui s'emparait de son bras et dit :

« - Hé, ça va Sasuke ? T'as pas l'air bien… »

« - … Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? T'es blessé, faut te faire soigner, sinon ça va s'infecter ! »

« - Mais non ça va c'est trois fois rien !! D'ailleurs c'était déjà presque guéri… Jusqu'à ce que tu tentes de broyer mon bras à l'instant ! »

Naruto avait essayé de prendre un air joyeux et désinvolte, mais de toute évidence, sa blessure lui faisait vraiment mal.

« - …Je… Euh… Tu devrais aller voir un médecin… »

« - Pour un truc comme ça ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller dépenser mon argent chez un médecin pour soigner un petit bobo sans gravité !! Je t'assure que tout va bien et… »

Naruto avait à peine terminé sa phrase que déjà Sasuke l'entraînait à sa suite. Le blond n'arrivait même pas à prononcer un mot, tellement il était surpris. Quand il reprit ses esprits il demanda :

« - Hé !! Mais tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? »

« - … »

« - Hé Sasuke !!! J'te parles !!! »

Pas de réponse. Et pour cause, non seulement le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, mais en plus il n'écoutait pas trop ce que le blond lui braillait dans les oreilles, il était en proie à un dialogue intérieur :

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de lui, il est blessé c'est son problème !! En plus il m'a dit que c'était pas grave… Ouais enfin bon ça c'est ce qu'il a dit, la tache de sang à l'air vraiment énorme, ça doit être une grosse blessure, il a besoin d'un médecin c'est sûr… Mais il a pas tort, je le vois mal se pointer chez un toubib et lui payer je sais pas combien pour lui faire deux trois points et lui mettre un bandage… Ma future conscience professionnelle se refuse à laisser tomber un patient pour la seule raison qu'il ne peut pas payer !!! Voilà, je forge ma future conscience professionnelle, c'est tout à fait ça !!!... Non ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la morale élémentaire !!!

Ceci étant dit, ou plutôt pensé, ils étaient déjà arrivés au pied de l'immeuble de Sasuke. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il était devenu moins difficile de traîner Naruto, et pour cause, ce dernier était en train de contempler de façon extatique l'immense building de grand standing qui se dressait devant eux. Et la surprise du petit blond ne faisait qu'augmenter tandis qu'ils traversaient les entrées, les halls et montaient dans l'ascenseur. Tout était absolument luxueux, on pouvait voir briller des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux de Naruto, en effet il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel au cours de sa vie, ça lui semblait tout simplement irréel. Pourtant, il ne put que constater

Que tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était bel et bien la réalité quand la petite sonnerie de l'ascenseur les avertit qu'ils étaient arrivés. L'écran indiquait 44.

« - On est au 44e étage ? »

« - Ouais. T'as le vertige ? »

« - Pas du tout !!! » s'écria le blond cachant à peine sa vexation.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres dans un long couloir où les nombreuses lumières se reflétaient sur le sol recouvert de dalles de marbre étincelantes, puis arrivèrent devant une porte que le brun ouvrit. Le blond s'attendait à ce que l'Uchiwa habite dans un grand appartement, richement décoré. En fait il se trompait totalement : L'appartement n'était pas grand, il était immense, et il n'était pas richement décoré mais assez sobre, voire même…froid. Aucun meuble n'était superflu, et les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint neutre et impersonnel. Son analyse de l'habitat naturel de l'éventail, fut interrompue par ce dernier :

« - Assieds-toi là je reviens. Tu peux toujours t'échapper, si t'as envie, les clefs sont sur la porte, mais je crois pas que ça soit dans ton intérêt… »

Le blond était interloqué. Il ne voulait pas trop savoir pourquoi ce « n'était pas dans son intérêt… »


	6. Chapitre 5: Une mauvaise nouvelle

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

_Une mauvaise nouvelle_

L'Uchiwa revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés des diverses produits aux noms bizarres dont Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il les déposa tous sur la table, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du blond.

« - Enlève une manche et montre moi ton bras » Sasuke avait prononcé cette phrase avec un ton affirmé et autoritaire.

Naruto obtempéra, sans même savoir pourquoi, enfin, il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon.

A ce moment là, la stupeur s'empara du visage habituellement froid de Sasuke. Sous la manche s'étendait une plaie immense, il comprenait à présent pourquoi est-ce que le sang avait traversé les épaisses couches de tissus. Le liquide carmin continuait de s'écouler sur le bras frêle et bronzé du petit blond.

« - Trois fois rien hein… » Déclara ironiquement Sasuke

« - Bah j'ai l'habitude…Euh…Enfin…Je…Euh…Je veux dire que je vois souvent ça…Et…Et puis ça coule beaucoup mais c'est pas si grave en fait !!! Héhé !! Hum…Et au fait tu compte me faire quoi là ? »

« - T'as déjà oublié que j'étais en fac de médecine ? Tu es mon premier sujet de TP humain vivant !!! »

« - … » Le blond était devenu livide et rejoignait là pâleur, elle naturelle, du brun.

« - Humpf, détends-toi, je plaisantais, je vais d'abord nettoyer la plaie pour voir de quoi il s'agit et ensuite la désinfecter. Ensuite si besoin est je ferais quelques points de suture et je mettrai un bandage voilà c'est tout ! »

Le blond parut soulagé, et entreprit de regarder faire Sasuke.

Ce dernier trempa un chiffon dans la bassine d'eau chaude qu'il avait apportée, l'appliqua sur la plaie et effectua des mouvements très doux pour ôter le sang.

« - Ca risque de faire un peu mal… » dit Sasuke

Naruto répondit pas un sourire radieux pour signifier que cela importait peu, en effet il n'avait montré jusqu'à maintenant aucune marque de douleur.

La plaie ainsi nettoyée laissait apparaître une longue entaille verticale d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres qui parut très étrange à l'Uchiwa. Pendant qu'il désinfectait la blessure, Sasuke demanda :

« - Et comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« - Euh…Je…Je me suis juste coupé avec une tôle… » répondit le blond d'un air peu convaincant.

En effet, les yeux du blond étaient teintés d'une sincérité naturelle, ce qui fait que quand il mentait, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie ni télépathe pour le savoir. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien de vrai dans son affirmation. Cela causa un petit pincement au cœur du brun, il était en train de le soigner et il ne lui faisait pas confiance...

« - Une tôle tu dis ? Verticalement, de façon si profonde, une coupure si nette et si précise…Ca ressemble plutôt à une entaille causée par un couteau… »

Le blond se sentait devenir cramoisi, et pour ne pas se faire capter ( bien sûr, t'es discret…) tourna rapidement la tête. Après tout Sasuke se destinait à devenir médecin, il n'avait aucune chance face aux yeux experts de ce dernier, en quelques instants, juste en regardant la blessure il avait trouvé que c'était un couteau qui lui avait fait ça. Ca n'aurait pas plus étonné Naruto si il se mettait à citer aussi le modèle et le numéro de série dudit couteau…

« - Ce … C'est… De toute façon peu importe ce qui a fait la blessure, c'est le même résultat au final, non ?! »

« - Hn, sans doute… »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, quand le brun dit :

« - Ben va falloir mettre des points de suture pour aider la plaie à se refermer. Par contre j'ai rien pour atténuer la douleur, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des points de suture à la maison. »

Le blond ne répondit rien, alors il commença. Sasuke n'était pas très assuré mais n'en laissa rien paraître, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme un professionnel, même si jusqu'à maintenant les seuls points de suture qu'il avait réalisé l'avaient été sur des souris, éventuellement un poisson ; et encore ceux-ci étaient endormis ou tout simplement morts…

Cependant alors que Sasuke relevait la tête pour regarder la réaction de son « patient », il vit que le blond, loin de se tordre de douleur, affichait une mine joyeuse et intéressée, en effet il regardait avec attention chaque mouvement du brun et paraissait émerveillé par leur précision. Sasuke se dit alors qu'il était loin d'être douillet et que, par conséquent, il devait avoir serré son bras vraiment fort tout à l'heure pour lui arracher un cri de douleur !

En fait Naruto avait quand même très mal, et soit pour ne pas inquiéter le brun, soit par fierté, il ne voulait pas le montrer, et se borna à serrer de toutes ses forces la manche de son manteau avec son autre main…Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'Uchiwa.

« - C'est presque fini… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke déposa l'aiguille stérile dans un bac, attrapa le rouleau de bande et commença à l'entourer autour du bras de Naruto avec une extrême douceur.

Naruto était au comble de la surprise. Personne ne s'était JAMAIS comporté avec lui de cette manière. Oh, il y avait bien eu deux ou trois paroles de compassion, mais jamais quelqu'un était allé jusqu'à prendre soin de lui à la manière du brun. Naruto était très touché, pour une fois que quelqu'un ne le regardait pas avec

haine ou mépris ! Il se sentait un peu gêné aussi, qu'est-ce qu'un SDF comme lui faisait dans un appartement aussi luxueux en plein cœur du quartier chic de Konoha ? Soigné par un mec qui n'avait visiblement aucun profit ou intérêt à le faire… Naruto avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée que l'amitié puisse exister dans un monde ou le « donnant-donnant » était de mise, pourtant à cet instant, il se permit d'y croire, juste une fois il se permit d'espérer…

Sasuke qui avait fini remarqua le trouble de son vis-à-vis. Naruto avait l'air profondément bouleversé, et apposait un regard triste en direction du sol.

« - Euh, voilà c'est fini, je pense que ça ne s'infectera plus, mais fais attention à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques, sinon tu vas déchirer les points et la plaie va se rouvrir. »

Le blond finit par lever son visage vers le brun, et dit les yeux remplis d'une reconnaissance infinie, comme s'il venait de lui sauver la vie :

« - Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait…C'est…C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer… Je suis désolé… »

« - Baka !! T'as rien à payer !! Eh je te signale que je veux devenir médecin, et les médecins ont une doctrine, une morale si tu préfères. Ils ne laissent jamais quelqu'un sans soins quand ils ont la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est ce que mes parents m'ont dit… »

« - Tes parents étaient médecins ? »

« - Oui presque tous, sauf ma tante qui était infirmière, mais ça reste dans le domaine »

« - Ouah !! Ben je comprends mieux alors pourquoi t'es si doué !!! Bah c'est sympa, merci… »

« - J'espère que tu vas pas partir en courant comme l'autre fois sous prétexte que tu penses que j'ai fait ça par « pitié » hein ? »

Le blond fit un sourire, en effet il avait senti que Sasuke ne faisait pas ça par simple pitié. Peut-être est-ce cela ce qu'on appelle la… « gentillesse » ? Enfin il ne pouvait que le supposer, lui ne l'avait jamais connue…

Sasuke proposa alors au blond s'il voulait prendre une douche et/ou manger quelque chose. Mais Naruto sentait bien que s'il acceptait, ce qu'il aurait bien fait, il abuserait de l'hospitalité du brun, il décida alors de partir, non sans avoir, une dernière fois, remercié sincèrement son bon samaritain.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke continua à venir rendre visite au blond après les cours. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi, comme son bras était encore blessé, il ne pouvait plus jouer, quelle raison avait encore l'éventail pour venir le voir ? Quand Naruto lui posa la question, il vit clairement le brun rougir et bafouiller quelque chose comme « Euh…Ma conscience professionnelle me dicte de suivre mes patients jusqu'à leur complète guérison ». Ca sonnait tellement faux que le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui énerva au plus haut point l'Uchiwa qui pensait, à juste titre, qu'il se moquait de lui. Ils passaient leur temps à discuter, comme l'auraient fait deux vieux amis, parlant de leur façon de voir le monde. Chacun comprenait que l'autre n'avait pas dû avoir un passé facile, tant leurs conception du bonheur était proche et pessimiste. Les paroles du blond étaient d'une pertinence et d'une maturité qui était étonnante pour un garçon si jeune et qui, de surcroît, n'étudiait plus. Comme lisant dans les pensées du brun, Naruto déclara :

« - Tu dois sûrement penser qu'en tant qu'SDF je ne suis pas très éduqué… En fait quand j'allais à l'école, je n'aimais pas les cours… Et les cours ne m'aimaient pas d'ailleurs !! J'avais toujours des sales notes, tout ça parce que je trouvais ça ennuyant et inutile… Mais maintenant je regrette, je prenais l'école comme quelque chose qui m'était acquis, et en fait je me suis rendu compte que rien n'est jamais acquis. A présent, j'envie ceux qui ont encore la chance de pouvoir continuer d'étudier, ceux-là ils vont devenir savants, connaître plein de choses, et faire un métier qui les passionne…Comme toi par exemple !! Mais moi je ne pourrais pas, je suis condamné à cette vie dans la rue, à mendier et à faire des petits bouleaux… Mais s'il te plaît ne me plains pas !!! C'est de ma faute, si ça se passe comme ça c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'étais un crétin, tant pis pour moi !!! Si j'avais suivi quand j'étais encore au lycée, si j'avais réalisé plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu décrocher une bourse pour aller à l'Université, et tout aurait été complètement différent !! Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… »

« - Ne dis pas ça. On ne se rend seulement compte des choses qui sont importantes pour nous qu'une fois qu'on les a perdues . C'est comme ça. Et puis tu sais, devenir médecin, c'est pas que ça me passionne tant que ça, c'est juste que c'est ce que mes parents voulaient que je fasse, pour perpétuer la tradition familiale. C'est une façon pour moi d'honorer leur mémoire… »

« - Je vois… Moi mes parents, je ne les ai jamais connu. Toi est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? »

« - Un peu , j'étais très jeune quand c'est arrivé »

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - … »

« - Oh pardon, j'aurais pas du te demander, oublie ça, désolé… »

« - …Ils on été tués »

« - !!! Tués, mais par qui ? »

« - Mon… Un détraqué… »

« - C'est la société tout craché ça !!! Y'a vraiment plein de trucs pas nets dedans, et après ça on s'étonne qu'elle engendre des fous !!! Et ces fous détruisent des vies entières !! »

Naruto s'était mis en colère, bon certes toujours à sa façon, en faisant des grands gestes et en parlant bruyamment, mais Sasuke sentait que quelque chose l'avait affecté. Sans doute avait-il eu à souffrir comme lui, de la folie d'une personne, sinon il ne se serait jamais emporté de cette manière.

Tout à coup un cri se fit entendre :

« - Oi, Naruto !!!! »

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent d'un coup la tête en direction du bruit. Naruto agrandit les yeux et se pupilles rétrécirent. Le garçon qui l'avait appelé, Sasuke le reconnaissait, c'était le garçon aux triangles rouges sur le visage qui parlait avec Naruto la dernière fois.

« - Merde, j'avais complètement oublié Kiba !!! Désolé Sasuke je dois y aller, c'était super sympa !!! A plus !! »

Sasuke avait à peine eu le temps de répliquer que le blond était déjà parti en courant et avait presque rejoint ledit Kiba. Il se retourna cependant et adressa un grand signe de main à l'Uchiwa qui resta seul à assimiler les évènements.

°oOo°

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke était assis sur son canapé, des feuilles étalées sur ses genoux. Foutus partiels, depuis quelques jours il avait prévenu le blond qu'il ne pourrait pas venir en raison des examens qui approchaient. Sasuke avait pesté, mais se souvint que pour le blond qui n'allait pas à la fac, même les exams devaient lui paraître une bonne chose. Il décida alors de ne pas trop râler.

Le téléphone sonna. Sasuke décrocha, une voix féminine lui répondit :

« - Moshi, moshi »

« - Bonjour, ici le centre médical d'Iwa. Je vous appelais pour vous prévenir que les résultats de vos analyses sont arrivés Mr Uchiwa. »

« - Ah…Merci… »

« - Vous désirez les prendre maintenant ou attendre votre prochain rendez-vous ? »

« - Non, je passe les prendre tout de suite, comme ça ce sera fait »

« - Je crois que le docteur Orochimaru a un créneau à 18h, je vous place un rendez-vous ? »

« - Oui s'il vous plait »

« - Parfait. Je vous remercie monsieur »

« - C'est moi. Aurevoir »

Manquait plus que ça, comme s'il avait le temps pour ça en pleines révisions. Bon il allait y aller et revenir vite fait, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça…

« - Bonjour, j'ai un rendez-vous au nom de Uchiwa, avec le docteur Orochimaru »

« - Oui…Voilà vous êtes là ! Veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente, de docteur va vous recevoir »

A regarder les murs blancs et stériles de cet hôpital, Sasuke remit en question se vocation de médecin, en se demandant s'il arriverait à tenir toute sa vie dans un endroit pareil.

La porte s'ouvrit, un homme en blouse blanche entra

« - Uchiwa Sasuke »

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme se leva et entra dans le cabinet.

« - Donc vous avez reçu les résultats de mes analyses ? »

« - En effet… Je viens de les regarder »

« - Parfait, ça va être rapide alors »

« - C'est…C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Veuillez vous asseoir. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle… »

Le brun passa alors de pâle à livide. Sa mine était visiblement inquiète.

« - Voilà. Votre maladie est très peu courante comme vous le savez, mes collègues et moi-même avons cependant cherché un traitement pour soigner efficacement cette affection. Nous pensions jusqu'à maintenant que le traitement employé était efficace, en effet nous avions constaté un arrêt de la maladie, et même récemment une légère amélioration. Cependant, il s'agissait peut être de ce qu'on appelle un « palier », c'est-à-dire un stade de la maladie où celle-ci n'évolue pas naturellement, on ne peut le savoir qu'en ayant une connaissance globale du type de maladie, mais dans votre cas, c'est plus difficile… »

« - Venez-en au fait …S'il vous plait… »

« - La dernière analyse ne fait malheureusement que confirmer l'impression que j'ai eue lors de votre dernière visite. La maladie est entrée en phase terminale, le traitement que je vous ai prescrit était le plus fort, nous pourrions essayer d'en mettre un autre au point mais je crains fort que cela se révèle inutile. Le temps que cela prendrait serait trop long. A la vitesse d'évolution actuelle, il vous reste environ quatre mois, cinq si nous poursuivons le traitement…Je suis vraiment désolé, nous avons fait tout notre possible. Votre maladie est d'origine génétique, et par conséquent très difficile à soigner… »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour Sasuke. Il avait 18 ans, et dans quatre mois sa vie allait s'arrêter…comme ça. Il n'avait pas pu devenir médecin, ni réussi à venger sa famille. Il avait déjà vu la mort en face par le passé, mais jamais d'aussi près… Il était complètement sonné et ne remarqua pas quand le médecin l'avait reconduit à la porte du cabinet. Il ne remarqua pas plus un autre médecin, cette fois-ci une femme dont la physionomie ne lui était pas inconnue. De longues couettes blondes, une poitrine plus que développée et…toujours 20 ans depuis dix ans !!! Celle-ci lui parlait mais Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, le monde autour de lui tournait au ralenti et commençait lentement à s'écrouler.

Comprenant la situation, la médecin le lâcha et le laissa errer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il lui faudrait du temps pour admettre la triste vérité.


	7. Chapitre 6: Shizumi

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

_Shizumi_

Sasuke ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait sans but à travers les froides allées, tout à coup il sentit un choc, puis le sol dur et froid, quelque chose de chaud contre son torse…Il leva les yeux

« - Sasuke… »

Un petit blond souffla son nom entre ses dents. Il avait l'ait complètement paniqué.

Naruto, car il s'agissait de lui (nonnnnnnnnn sans dec', on avait pas compris !!!), se retourna, regarda craintivement vers l'arrière, puis continua sa course sans adresser un regard au brun. Celui-ci était très surpris, il ne comprit la situation que quand il vit un homme visiblement énervé au bout du couloir, il criait :

« - HE !!! AU VOLEUR !!! CE PETIT MERDEUX M'A VOLE MON PORTE FEUILLE !!! ARRETEZ-LE !!! »

L'homme arriva à sa hauteur

« - Dites-vous, vous auriez pas vu passer un petit blond ? »

« - Si, il avait l'air pressé » dit ironiquement Sasuke

« - Et vous avez vu par où il est parti ? »

« - Oui, il est passée par là, les escaliers Sud »

« - Merci beaucoup »

L'homme repartit vers les escaliers Sud, tandis que Sasuke marchait en direction des escaliers Nord. Arrivé devant une porte il entendit un léger bruit, il entra et vit le blond crachant ses boyaux tellement il était essoufflé. Naruto se tourna stupéfait, avec une lueur de crainte dans son visage.

« - Alors comme ça t'as volé le porte feuille de cet homme »

Naruto ne savait plus quoi répondre, il se sentait très mal. Il aurait presque préféré que l'homme le retrouve et le frappe, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver en face de lui. Lui qui l'avait soigné, que devait-il penser à présent ? Il le prenait sûrement comme un vulgaire voyou, ce qu'il était vu ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tellement honte. Tout ce qu'il réussi à articuler fut :

« - Désolé »

« - Pourquoi tu t'excuses auprès de moi ? C'est pas à moi que t'as volé ce porte feuille… »

« - Je…Je… »

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase, il se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke et le supplia de ne rien dire, parce qu'il avait besoin de cet argent.

« - Oh, oh, ça va calme-toi, je lui ai indiqué une mauvaise direction. Il viendra pas te chercher »

Naruto était éberlué par ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke. Pourquoi avait-il couvert un voleur comme lui, se rendant par la même occasion complice du vol.

« - Pourquoi…Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?? »

« - Humph je sais pas. Je me suis dit que s'il te retrouvait t'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et que vu le type, il était pas du genre à discuter tranquillement si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Cependant, j'aime pas non plus ce que tu as fait, et je ne me serais pas rendu complice d'un délit pour rien. J'ai un deal à te proposer. Mais d'abord donne-moi le porte feuille. »

Sans oser lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, Naruto se résigna à tendre d'une main tremblante ledit porte feuille. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

Il vit alors le brun commencer à compter les billets qui se trouvaient dans le porte feuille, fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir

« - Reste-là »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ??? »

« - C'est pas tes oignons »

« - Mais… »

« - Tais-toi !!! »

Son ton était sans appel, il était déçu par le comportement du blond et c'était compréhensible. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher vivement sa stupidité.

« - Je…S'il te plaît, ne me dénonce pas… »

Le blond était au bord des larmes, à cause entre autres de la honte et de la fatigue.

L'Uchiwa partit sans rien dire. Naruto tomba à genoux la tête enfouie dans ses mains, ne pouvant qu'obéir aux directives du brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci revint…seul. Ce qui étonna fortement le blond, il le voyait déjà flanqué de deux agents de sécurité qui viendraient leur passer un tabac. Mais il n'y avait personne de tel.

« - Relève-toi.»

Le blond s'exécuta mais ne croisa pas le regard de Sasuke. Un mouchoir se baladait à présent sous son nez.

« - Tiens. Et arrête de paniquer comme ça, je t'ai pas dénoncé. »

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina. Même s'il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation il sentait un poids en moins sur son cœur.

Sasuke, le regardait avec un air de profonde colère. Et plus il le regardait, plus la colère montait. Quand ce fut trop, il éclata :

« - Nan mais c'est pas possible !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel ???!!! »

Naruto sursauta et repris son expression paniquée.

« - PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CON, FAIRE CA DANS UN HOPITAL EN PLUS !!!! SI T'AVAIS BESOIN D'ARGENT T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE AU LIEU DE FAIRE CA ????!!!! »

Le blond se sentait plus mal que mal. Il n'était déjà pas très fier de ce qu'il avait fait, et en plus la seule personne qui ait jamais fait quelque chose pour lui, venait de lui sauver la mise, peut-être même la vie, et était en train de l'engueuler. Il avait déçu cette personne et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal à Naruto. Il avait tout perdu, l'argent et surtout un ami…

Sasuke tenait sa tête dans une main, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf. Il essaya de se calmer, se disant que ça n'arrangerait pas son état de santé. Il finit par sortir de sa poche une petite enveloppe et la tendit au blond.

« - Prends ça et ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil OK ? »

Le coeur de blond manqua un battement quand il vit s'échapper de l'enveloppe un coin de billet. A cette vue, il se sentit encore plus honteux, ainsi, le brun ne l'avait pas dénoncé et s'il lui avait pris le porte feuille c'était de toute évidence pour le rendre à son propriétaire. L'argent de l'enveloppe venait alors de Sasuke.

« - T'es un peu bête en plus, y'avait quasiment rien dans le porte feuille, tu serais pas allé très loin…. J'espère que y'a assez pour ce que t'as à faire. »

Trop d'émotions confluaient vers le cœur du blond. Il serra très fort l'enveloppe, contre sa poitrine et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Il tourna la tête, essayant en vain de dissimuler son visage baigné de larmes, conscient de la situation pathétique dans laquelle il était. Il parvint à articuler faiblement :

« - Ce…Ce n'est pas pour moi. Shizumi, elle…elle est malade. Elle est comme ma petite sœur pour moi. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais les médicaments pour elle sont trop chers, elle m'a fait confiance et m'a demandé de l'aider, mais moi je ne pouvais pas… Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, j'ai essayé d'économiser le plus possible, en mangeant uniquement quand je pouvais plus faire autrement. Mais j'arrive même pas à la moitié de la somme, elle va pas bien du tout…J'ai paniqué et… Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je suis désolé, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… »

Sasuke écoutait son récit stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé quelque chose pareil. Le blond avait volé, mais ce n'était même pas pour lui, c'était pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Et en plus il lui demandait de le pardonner. Il s'en voulait presque de lui avoir crié dessus. C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il aurait crut impossible à faire pour lui. Il prit le petit blond dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« - Eh, ça va. Ne t'excuse pas, je savais pas tout ça. N'empêche que tu aurais pu m'en parler avant. Tu sais vraiment le fric pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème, j'en ai autant que je veux. Ca me fait mal de voir que des gens souffrent à cause de lui, ou plutôt justement parce qu'il n'en ont pas. Pour moi, ce ne sont que des bouts de papier colorés, pour toi c'est la vie d'une personne chère. Ca ne devrait pas avoir de prix… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas… »

Le blond ne répondit rien, mais il sentait toute sa gratitude dans sa façon qu'il avait d'agripper fermement les bords de sa veste qui étaient déjà mouillés par ses larmes. Ceci fit un peu rougir Sasuke.

Naruto se détacha du brun et se remit debout en essuyant les dernières larmes. Un regard plein de douceur se posa sur l'Uchiwa, pour son plus grand bonheur, la petite lueur qui avait disparut des yeux du blond depuis le début de l'incident brilla à nouveau. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le 6e étage de l'hôpital.

« - C'est le Docteur Umino qui s'occupe d'elle. Il est très gentil, d'ailleurs, il me dit tout le temps de l'appeler par son prénom, Iruka. Ca fait longtemps que je le connais, mais j'ai tellement de respect pour lui que je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Il sait qu'elle ne peut pas payer les soins, ni personne d'ailleurs, alors il le fait gratuitement, en prenant sur son temps de congé. Bien sûr on ne peut pas lui demander de payer les médicaments, il fait déjà énormément pour elle… »

Ils étaient arrivés devant une chambre. Ils entrèrent, une petite fille regardait par la fenêtre, elle devait avoir sept huit ans. Quand elle vit Naruto, elle sauta littéralement de son lit et vint se jeter dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier lui dit :

« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Shizumi… »

« - T'as trouvé des bonbons ???!!! »

« - Nan, mieux que ça, tu vas pouvoir avoir des médicaments !!! »

La petite fille serra encore plus fort Naruto dans ses bras, ils avaient l'air tous les deux tellement heureux…. Sasuke regardait la scène, la dénommée Shizumi avait l'air de beaucoup compter dans le cœur du blond. Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, il éprouvait un peu de jalousie pour la fillette, sûrement parce que ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras, et puis parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.

Soudain, il ses remémora ce qui s'était passé juste avant, son rendez-vous, la sentence. Tout à coup il entendit prononcer son nom.

« - Il s'appelle Sasuke, il veut devenir médecin. En fait c'est grâce à lui que tu vas pouvoir guérir !! Hein Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Ca va ? T'es tout blanc t'as pas l'air bien !!! »

Pour toute réponse, l'éventail tourna les talons et se dirigea de la sortie de l'hôpital à grandes enjambées. A quoi bon rester ? Tout ce bonheur ne lui était pas destiné, il bientôt il ne pourrait plus jamais en profiter.

Ayant beaucoup marché et se sentant un peu fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur un banc, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta dans cette position un moment, et sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son genou. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Naruto le regarder. Ce dernier était accroupi et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il était essoufflé, il avait dû courir.

« - Pourquoi t'es parti si vite !!! Shizumi voulait te remercier !! Je t'ai cherché partout. T'avais pas l'air d'aller bien alors je me suis inquiété… »

« - Si si ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué… »

Naruto s'assit à côté de lui, apparemment, ses paroles ne l'avaient pas rassuré, on pouvait même dire qu'elles avaient eu l'effet inverse. Un grand silence s'installa, pendant plusieurs minutes, on ne pouvait entendre que le tumulte lointain des rues.

Naruto fut le premier à briser le silence :

« - Tu sais tu m'as beaucoup aidé, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant…C'est pourquoi…C'est pourquoi j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à mon tour. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu veux parler n'hésite pas !! Si c'est quelque chose que je peux t'apporter alors, crois-moi, je serai ravi de le faire. Et pas seulement comme une simple « dette » mais aussi parce que tu es la première personne qui me considère comme un être humain. Peut-être que c'est moi qui me fais des idées sur ce que tu penses de moi, mais je ne crois pas… Je pense que tu es ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'ami pour moi… Bien sûr si tu acceptes d'être l'ami d'un clochard… »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une pointe d'amertume, mais surtout on y décelait de l'espoir.

Sasuke n'avait vraiment jamais eu d'amis, il était solitaire, c'est pourquoi quand il entendit le blond prononcer ces mots, il sentit le fond de son cœur se réchauffer, une chaleur agréable qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis ce jour maudit, il y a dix ans. Voyant le peu de loquacité de son ami, le blond déclara :

« - Bah, c'est toi qui vois, si t'as envie de me dire ou de me demander quoi que ce soit tu sais que tu peux, la balle est dans ton camp »

La pose qu'affichait réussit à arracher une esquisse de sourire à l'Uchiwa, cette pose du « nice guy » comme l'aurait dit Mr Gaï son illuminé de prof d'anatomie.

« - Oh j'ai trouvé !!! » dit triomphalement le petit blond.

Il sortit alors de sa poche son harmonica et le porta à ses lèvres. Dès les premières notes, Sasuke reconnut l'air

« - Kitai… » Murmura le brun. Il reçu en réponse un clin d'œil de la part du musicien qui continuait de jouer.

Sasuke se sentit transporté. Il oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il se sentait étrangement bien, près du petit joueur d'harmonica, et cette musique avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser.

Une fausse note, le blond fit la grimace, et insulta son pauvre bras qui n'y était pour rien s'il avait été blessé

« - Désolé, c'est moins facile… »

« - Tu devrais arrêter, ta blessure est encore récente…Merci pour la musique…J'aimerais…J'aimerais encore pouvoir l'entendre… »

« - Bah bien sûr, c'est quand tu veux j'ai dit ! Demain, la semaine prochaine, l'an prochain, quand-tu-veux !!! »

« - L'an prochain je serai plus là… » Siffla l'éventail

« - Ah bon ? Tu pars où » demanda naïvement le blond avec un peu de déception

« - Là où sont mes parents… »

Le brun avait craqué, toute cette tension, cette nouvelle lui pesaient sur le cœur d'une manière inimaginable. Il n'avait pas voulu impliquer le blond mais là, c'était vraiment trop dur.


	8. Chapitre 7: Le Nirvana

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mimina** : Eh oui c'est la phrase qui tue…C'est le cas de dire si je puis me permettre ce mauvais jeu de mots… Sasuke est gentil, mais c'est pour une bonne raison, il commence enfin à se rendre compte qu'il tient, mais alors vraiment à Naruto… Et ce n'est que le début !!! Tu vas voir ce que l'amour est capable de faire !!! ( part dans un délire du « power of love » ). C'est encore de l'amitié très forte mais ça glisse lentement vers quelque chose de plus profond si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Pour t'en convaincre, fais bien attention aux paroles de Sasuke quelques lignes plus bas, tu t'apercevras que à demi mots il commence à se dévoiler. Bon bien sûr Naruto capte pas mais c'est pas grave… Vive la suite aussi !!! C'est au tour de Naruto de dévoiler un peu son monde…Et tous les problèmes qui vont avec…

**Shye Yun **: Héhé !!! Je savais pas que ma fic avait un tel pouvoir ma foi !!! En tous cas moi je le crie et le revendique, je suis totalement addict !!! D'ailleurs c'est au cours d'une crise de manque que j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre fic, bon c'est sûr y'a pas de suspense pour moi mais ça me fait super plaisir que ça plaise à des gens !! Si t'as envie d'écrire, un conseil, lance-toi, même si c'est une OS courte c'est pas grave, laisse aller tes idées !!! Tu sais que t'auras au moins une lectrice !!! Mdr !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà j'exauce ton souhait, voici la suite (je veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience moi… xD) Et pauvre Sasuke, il va mourriiiiiiiiirrrrrr bouhhhhhh c'est trop tristeeeeeee !!!!!! (ah la la tout ce qui faut pas faire pour éviter de spoiler…. Bon c'est sûr, c'est un peu loupé quand on annonce en première page que c'est pas une death fic….) Beaucoup de gens vont passer TRES proche de la mort mais sans jamais l'atteindre, promis !!! Bonne dose de lecture !!!

**Ilkaria** : Ah ben oui, c'est sûr c'est pas une fic comique… C'est triste, mais comme je le disais à Shye, ça va s'arranger à la fin. Ce chapitre est encore triste, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue du blond. Mais bon vous le connaissez, il va tout faire pour faire semblant que tout va bien…Enfin, c'est sans compter la méchanceté des gens… Je n'en dis pas plus, la suite t'attend quelques lignes plus bas !!!

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

_Le Nirvana_

Le blond comprit, et son sourire s'effaça immédiatement

« - Quoi ? »

« -Quatre mois, cinq avec de la chance, c'est le temps qui me reste. Mon problème c'est pas les médicaments, aucun ne fonctionne, y'a plus d'espoir… »

« - Mais, si qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! Y'a toujours un espoir !!! »

« - pour moi non, c'est une maladie d'origine génétique, héréditaire, on peut rien faire, y'a aucun traitement »

« - Mais c'est pas possible !!! »

« - … »

« - … »

« - C'est une maladie très rare, en fait les seuls sujets qui en en on été atteint faisaient partie de ma famille. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je parle d'une maladie héréditaire. Toutes les sept générations, cette maladie se développe, elle est mortelle et tue tous les représentants mâles de cette septième génération. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'une malédiction lancée sur la famille Uchiwa. Celle-ci est très ancienne, et au début on raconte que les unions consanguines, c'est-à-dire au sein de la même famille, étaient de mise, pour soi-disant conserver la « pureté » de la famille. On dit que c'est pour ça que les dieux ont maudit cette famille. Depuis on a fait des recherches et la médecine a permis de montrer que bien évidemment il ne s'agissait en rien d'une malédiction. Seulement un effet de gènes qui s'expriment toutes les sept générations et provoquent la maladie. La légende à sans doute de bon fondements, même si la malédiction n'est pas divine, les unions consanguines augmentent le risque de maladies héréditaires. Comme tu l'auras deviné j'ai eu la chance de tomber en plein dans la septième génération… »

Naruto avait écouté tout ce long discours sans dire un mot, conscient de la gravité des paroles de son ami. Ainsi il allait mourir. Il sentit alors une douleur lui transpercer le cœur. Sans doute les autres avaient-il raison, c'était un vrai porte poisse, à croire que tout ce qui s'approche de lui est destiné à disparaître…

Il s'en voulait, c'était tellement égoïste de sa part, quoi que puisse dire Sasuke, il se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait au brun… Si seulement il n'avait pas eu envie qu'il devienne son ami…Il avait condamné à mort celui-ci.

« - Je suis désolé. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour toi qu'on se voit plus… »

« - Mais pourquoi ? On est amis non ? Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur avec mes histoires, je voulais pas… Tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose j'avais qu'à te demander… »

« - Oui… »

« - Ben voilà, je voudrais qu'on restes ensemble, tu comprends, c'est marrant, avec toi c'est comme si j'oubliais un peu ce qui m'attends, ça allège mon fardeau… »

Sasuke rougit un peu en ayant dit ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop de se confier, et pourtant ça lui faisait tellement de bien, pour une fois de se laisser aller. Curieusement, l'idée de sa fin proche faisait que pour la première fois il n'avait pas peur de faire confiance à quelqu'un, parce qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps d'être trahi encore une fois… Et puis il avait envie de croire en son ami, en ce petit blond qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie si monotone et qui l'avait transformée.

« - Je suis désolé, mais ça je peux pas Sasuke, ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie au contraire, mais ce serait pas une bonne idée. Je suis un SDF et tout, et de toute façon tu dois sûrement avoir plein d'autres amis qui te soutiendront mieux que moi, une petite amie aussi qui doit s'inquiéter elle aussi… »

« - Si j'avais été entouré des gens que tu as cité, tu crois que je serais venu te voir tous les soirs ? »

« - Tu sais, moi aussi je me traîne une sorte de « malédiction », sauf qu'elle elle n'a pas trop d'explication, on ne peux que constater les résultats. Les gens du quartier où j'habite on toujours dit que je portais malheur, à chaque fois que je m'attache à quelque chose où à quelqu'un, il disparaît. Mais moi je ne veux faire de mal à personne…

« - Et tu crois ces gens ? »

« - Quand on ne fait que te répéter depuis que tu es tout petit que tu portes la poisse, à la fin tu finis par en être persuadé… »

« - Les écoute pas, ça existe pas les malédictions. Moi je sais d'où elle vient, elle n'a rien de surnaturel, juste un caprice de la nature »

« - Et comment t'expliques que juste après que tu m'aies rencontré tu apprennes que tu vas…mourir… »

« - Je m'en doutais. Je connais la « légende ». Je me suis juste dit qu'en me faisant soigner tôt ça passerait. Apparemment je me suis trompé. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça »

Le petit blond n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il continuait d'être triste et de culpabiliser. Que les gens peuvent être stupides parfois ! Pour faire qu'un innocent se rende coupable de tous les maux de la terre, il fallait être drôlement sadique ! Pensa le brun.

Sasuke n'aimait pas voir le blond triste, surtout qu'il savait que c'était indirectement à cause de lui. Il essaya alors de détendre l'atmosphère

« - Dis Naruto, t'es venu chez moi la dernière fois…Je…J'aimerais bien voir où tu vis… »

Naruto rougit fortement…De honte. Le quartier où il vivait était le dernier quartier où on aimerait mettre les pieds.

« - C'est pas vraiment un endroit fait pour toi, c'est assez…sordide … »

Ca sonnait tellement comme une « dernière faveur » que le blond n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser. Il se leva du banc et fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre.

Les deux garçons traversaient les rues de la ville à vive allure, passant alternativement à travers des quartiers chics et des quartiers plus pauvres. Sasuke était surpris de la façon dont le blond se faufilait entre les ruelles. De toute évidence, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il tournèrent à un coin de rue et se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac.

« - On a un trou de mémoire ? » Taquina le brun

« - Pas du tout ! C'est ici ! »

Mais il n'y avait rien « ici », juste un mur en briques rouges un peu délabré. Puis il vit Naruto s'avancer vers un tas de gravats, il entendit alors un bruit métallique, le son d'une grille qui s'ouvrait.

« - C'est l'entrée secrète de mon quartier ! Peu de gens la connaissent, en fait juste Kiba et moi, car c'est nous qui l'avons découverte !!! Maintenant il y a toi, mais bon c'est pas grave, une fois que tu auras vu l'intérieur, tu n'auras plus jamais envie d'y remettre le pieds !!! C'est super pratique, c'est le moyen le plus court pour rejoindre la ville depuis le Nirvana. Bon fais attention à pas te blesser en passant. »

« - Euh…C'est quoi, le Mirvala ? »

« - Ah, le Nirvana ? C'est le nom qu'on donne à notre quartier, c'est bizarre comme nom tu trouves pas ? Surtout quand on sait que ce quartier n'a vraiment rien de paradisiaque… »

A peine Sasuke était-il rentré qu'il put s'apercevoir à quel point ce que venait de lui dire Naruto était vrai. Des taudis tous plus insalubres les uns que les autres s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Sasuke croisa des gens vraiment louches, qui le regardaient vraiment bizarrement. Lui avait toujours vécu dans un milieu aisé, il prit alors conscience de toute l'horreur de la pauvreté. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un parc pour animaux sale et nauséabond. Les regards des « habitants » commençaient à se faire de plus en plus pesants.

« - N'aie pas peur, il te feront rien tant tu sera avec moi. Mais t'éloigne pas. C'est pas très sûr pour quelqu'un comme toi » Dit le blond d'un ton rassurant

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Tu dois être le premier mec de la ville qui met les pieds ici depuis des années. Tu sais la pauvreté et la faim peuvent rendre les gens très agressifs…Tes vêtements sont trop nickel, ils te repèreront tout de suite. On dit qu'un jour y'a un promoteur immobilier qui est venu faire un repérage ici, il parait qu'il n'est jamais revenu… »

A ces mots, le brun sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Visiblement Le blond s'en rendit compte.

« - Stresse pas !! Je t'ai dit que tant que tu étais avec moi tu risquais rien !! »

« - T'es armé ??? »

« - Hahaha non !!! Je n'ai jamais aimé les armes, et c'est pas parce que je suis ici qu ça va changer !!! Nan je dis ça parce que les gens ont peur de moi, enfin la plupart. Je t'ai dit qu'ils pensaient que je porte la poisse, alors ils n'osent pas s'approcher, c'est aussi simple que ça !!! »

Naruto avait dit ça d'un ton tellement décontracté, et pourtant Sasuke voyait bien que quelque part il en souffrait. En effet, l'Uchiwa avait appris à connaître le petit blond, à déchiffrer derrière son éternel sourire la tristesse qui s'y cachait. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les regards mauvais ne s'adressaient pas qu'à lui, mais aussi à Naruto.

« - Dis, euh…Pourquoi ils pensent que tu portes la poisse ? »

« - … »

« - Naruto ? »

« - On est arrivé… Voilà c'est chez moi… »

Les deux amis entrèrent dans une petite bicoque, l'intérieur était très sombre, les fenêtres avaient été condamnées par les briques et des planches de bois.

Naruto s'affairait, il alluma quelques bougies tassa un vieux matelas largement éventré qui devait lui servir de lit et enleva quelques affaires de sur un vieux fauteuil usé jusqu'à la corde. Ayant fini cela, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et afficha un sourire gêné.

« - Héhé, j'avais vraiment pas prévu que tu viennes, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un peu de ménage. Euh…assieds-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu as le choix entre de l'eau et…de l'eau !! »

« - Ben j'ai pas très soif merci »

Sasuke ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette maison, bien que Naruto faisait des efforts surhumains pour paraître détaché et plaisantait pour cacher sa honte.

Celui-ci revint avec un verre d'eau à la main et s'assit sur une petite table qui se trouvait au milieu de la minuscule pièce. Voyant le trouble de son ami, Naruto en comprit vite la raison et perdit instantanément son sourire.

« - Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment affreux ici, t'es pas habitué à ça… J'aurais dû refuser, si tu veux partir y'a aucun problème… »

« - Non, c'est moi qui ai insisté… Je…T'as pas à t'excuser, t'as fait que tenir ta promesse… »

« - J'ai pas toujours vécu comme ça, jusqu'à l'année dernière j'étais encore à l'orphelinat. Mais après j'ai dû venir ici. Tu sais, je sais que ça a pas l'air mais c'est pas sale ici !! J'aide un ami qui travaille dans une laverie, en échange je gagne deux trois thunes. Mais ça a un grand avantage, je peux laver mon linge et prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du magasin. »

« - Ah … »

« - Tout ce qu'il y a ici c'est de la récup', je passe chez les gens pour savoir s'ils ont pas un vieux meuble qu'ils pourraient me donner au lieu de le jeter. La plupart des gens ici font leurs « courses » à la décharge, mais moi je trouve ça vraiment sordide, je préfère me débrouiller autrement. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le brun en désignant une pile de feuilles entassées dans un coin

« - Oh, ça ce sont mes partitions. Tiens celle-là c'est celle de « Kitai » »

« - Je peux la regarder ? »

« - Bien sûr !! D'ailleurs si tu la veux je te la donne !!! »

« - T'en as pas besoin ? »

« - Nan, nan tout est là » dit le blond en pointant son index vers son front.

« - Merci… »

« - Oh merde !!! La nuit commence à tomber on devrait peut-être commencer à rentrer, c'est pas très sûr ici la nuit. J'aurais bien aimé t'offrir quelque chose à manger mais à part quelques biscuits j'ai pas grand-chose !! »

Ils sortirent de la bâtisse firent le chemin en sens inverse. Mais au détour d'une ruelle…

« - Tiens tiens, mais ce s'rait pas l'Uzumaki par hasard ? Et c'est qui le p'tit bourge avec toi ? Tu comptes le plumer sans nous donner notre part hein, c'est ça ? »

Naruto les regardait, un air de défiance accroché à son visage.

« - Je ne compte pas lui faire quoi que ce soit, et vous non plus d'ailleurs. C'est mon ami et si vous lui faites la moindre chose je… »

« - Ohhhhh, alors c'est ton « ami » !!! Mais, au fait, depuis quand t'as des « amis » toi, hein ? »

Naruto serra les dents

« - Viens, on s'en va Naruto » Dit prudemment mais fermement Sasuke

« - Mais dis-moi, t'as pas peur qu'il crève lui aussi ? Parce que faut faire gaffe hein !!! Si j'étais lui je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou, il sait au moins que tu portes la poisse ? Non sûrement pas !! D'ailleurs Gaara et Kankurô non plus le savaient pas !! Je suis sûr que s'il l'avaient su ils seraient pas restés une seconde de plus avec toi…Quel malheur, leur ignorance leur a coûté la vie… »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Naruto dont les poings étaient tellement serrés que leurs jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

_Fais pas de bêtise Naruto…_

Le blond se jeta sur celui qui venaient de parler, et lui décrocha un monumental coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber à la renverse. Puis il se retourna et cria :

« - SASUKE !!! BARRE-TOI !!! »

« - CA VA PAS ???!!! »

« - T'EN FAIS PAS POUR MOI !!! ON SE RETROUVE DEMAIN DANS LA PETITE RUE, TU SAIS PAR OU PASSER !!!! »

« - Mais … »

« - BARRE-TOI BORDEL !!!!! Je t'en supplie… »

C'est à contre cœur qu'il tourna les talons et laissa Naruto seul avec les voyous. En partant il vit que la rue n'était pas déserte, des gens s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à la bagarre.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il y avait des gens enthousiastes, d'autres qui pariaient, de rares affichaient une mine compatissante, mais aucun ne venait pour séparer les combattants. D'autres hommes étaient venus s'ajouter. Sasuke entendit deux hommes discuter près de lui.

« - Pff, un contre six, c'est trop facile y'a rien à parier !! Ils vont lui exploser la tête au gamin, c'est joué d'avance, j'me casse y'a pas de suspense… »

« - Bah tant mieux s'ils lui pètent la gueule, de toute façon il mérite de mourir le p'tit merdeux blond !! Il n'a fait que nous apporter malheur depuis qu'il est arrivé, toutes les poisses c'est à cause de lui, comme si on en avait besoin. Je suis prêt à parier ma maison sur les autres si ça peut faire qu'on soit enfin débarrassé de lui, si tu savais comme ça me ferais plaisir qu'il crève, et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs !!! Tout les gens ici pensent la même chose que moi !! »

Sasuke était complètement écoeuré. Comment pouvait-on parler de cette façon d'un être humain ? Comment pouvaient-ils le traiter ainsi ? Il avait envie d'envoyer son poing dans la gueule à tous ces mecs qui osaient parler de lui comme ça. Mais surtout, il voulait venir en aide à Naruto qui était déjà mal en point.

La foule qui s'était massée était déjà dense et il était devenu impossible de revenir vers Naruto. Bientôt, d'autres gens l'éjectèrent plus en dehors. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il se résigna à rentrer chez lui.


	9. Chapitre 8: Un coeur qui souffre

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

Réponses aux reviews (ou plutôt à LA review…) :

**Mimina** : Bon ben je répond à ta review qui a aussi été la seule et unique pour ce chapitre… Mais où sont passées les autres ??? Ah la la si c'est comme ça je vais bouder et ne plus continuer la fic, en plus comme je suis sadique je ferais exprès de finir sur un truc avec du suspense à mort !!! Niark niark niark, eh oui c'est susceptible une fanfikeuse… Mdr je plaisante, je vais continuer à poster (vous avez eu peur l'espace d'une seconde hein ?!), et puis ça serait méchant pour ceux (celles) qui suivent !!! Enfin bref, petit intermède terminé, et tout ça pour dire que si tu as trouvé que c'était riste ce chapitre, ben cette fois ci je m'attaque à Naru-chan (ça alterne comme ça c'est bien…). Mais heureusement un certain brun est là pour lui remonter le moral !!! Et il en a besoin car dans ce chapitre notre petit blond préféré va prendre cher !!! Méchante ?Qui ? Moi ? Non, jamais de la vie… Allez, ça avance tout ça et ça se chamboule dans la tête de Sasuke, moment…Hum…Emouvants en perspective !!! Encore merci pour ta review (continue surtout !!! xD), j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !!! J'essaierai de poster un autre chap ce week-end !!!

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

_Un cœur qui souffre, une présence apaisante_

Le lendemain, la première chose que le brun fit en sortant de la fac fut de courir vers la ruelle où le blond lui avait donné rendez-vous.

_Putain, Naruto, je te jure que si t'es pas là je te tues._

Sasuke était à bout de souffle mais il continuait de courir pour arriver le plus vite possible. La rue. Encore quelques pas.

_Il a intérêt à être là…_

Tout au bout de la rue, à l'endroit habituel, une forme se dessinait sur le trottoir. Sasuke s'approchait. Des cheveux blonds !!! Il était là, Kami-sama !!!

Mais un homme s'approchait déjà de lui.

« - Hé le clodo !! On a déjà été assez indulgents avec toi !!! Tu pollues la rue, dégages !!! »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, ce qui semblait être un des restaurateurs poussa le petit blond du pied comme on n'oserait même pas le faire avec un chien. Mais Naruto ne bougea pas, il n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Sasuke se précipita vers lui.

« - Hé !! Arrêtez !! »

« - Toi gamin reste en dehors de ça, si tu veux pas d'ennuis, évite de protéger ce clochard !! »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il se foutait royalement du restaurateur, ce qui le préoccupait c'était Naruto. En effet celui-ci était toujours couché par terre. Sasuke se retourna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Quand il tourna sa tête, le brun sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Naruto avait la lèvre fendue et un filet de sang coagulé s'échappait de son nez. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, et ne semblait pas aller bien du tout.

« - Naruto !!! Tu m'entends ??? Hé dis quelque chose !!! S'il te plait… »

« - … »

« - Naru.. »

« - Sasuke ? Tu…Tu vas bien ? T'as vu j'ai tenu ma promesse je suis venu… »

Sasuke avait le cœur serré. Le petit blond dans ses bras avait l'air tellement faible. Il se sentait aussi infiniment responsable de son état, il avait fui comme un voleur et avait laissé son ami se battre seul contre six gars, quel ami il faisait ! Il se dégoûtait lui-même. En plus Naruto s'inquiétait pour lui !

« - Baka !! T'aurais pu te faire tuer… »

« - Non je pouvais pas encore mourir ! Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi, j'ai pas le droit de t'abandonner comme ça !! Je tiens toujours mes promesses et… »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ? » Demanda le brun désespéré

« - Ben on s'est un peu tapé dessus, mais comme ils étaient quand même vachement nombreux, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux abandonner…Alors je me suis enfui et je me suis caché. Apparemment ils n'ont pas apprécié, je les ai vus se diriger vers ma maison…Et…Ils…Ils y ont mis le feu !!! J'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais c'était trop tard, et du coup ils m'ont repéré. Comme j'étais fatigué ils m'ont attrapé et m'ont rebalancé des coups. On peut pas dire qu'ils étaient courageux !! Six contre moi !! Haha !! Je croyais qu'ils allaient finir par me tuer, mais apparemment ils ont trouvé un jeu plus amusant. Ils m'ont jeté dans la première fontaine qu'ils ont croisée. Comme j'avais plus de chez moi j'ai décidé d'aller dans la rue habituelle pour t'attendre. Voilà toute l'histoire…

« - … »

« - Fais pas cette tête là !! Je suis content que tu ailles bien. J'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je suis robuste. Et puis je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils t'auraient fait s'ils t'avaient attrapé, je… »

La quinte de toux lui reprit. Mais celle-ci fut beaucoup plus violente que la précédente. Epuisé il finit par s'évanouir dans les bras du brun. Il n'avait pas menti, ses vêtements étaient trempés. Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et réussit difficilement à les empêcher de couler. Il ne pouvait pas être faible maintenant, Naruto avait besoin de lui. Le brun prit alors le petit blond dans ses bras et le ramena chez lui. Arrivé dans son appartement, il le déposa sur son lit et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements humides. Ceux-ci étaient tout déchirés, non pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas avant, mais après le combat ils se sont retrouvés dans un état lamentable.

Sasuke avait à peine commencé à enlever le gros pull usé de Naruto qu'il se rendit compte avec horreur que tout son torse était recouvert d'hématomes. Décidément, ces types ne l'avaient pas loupé. Sasuke enleva son vieux pantalon, et alla chercher de affaires propres et sèches. Quand il revint, Naruto était recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblait fortement. Le brun s'approcha et posa une main sur son front, celui-ci était brûlant. Forcément passer une nuit, l'hiver après avoir atterri dans une fontaine, c'était du suicide, mais le brun savait que Naruto n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

L'éventail, entreprit alors de mettre les vêtements au blond, ce qui le gratifia d'une jolie coloration rosées sur ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles. Il le couvrit et rajouta même des couvertures, mais le blond continuait de trembler comme une feuille. De plus en plus fréquemment, il était secoué de quintes de toux qui devenaient de plus en plus rauques et longues. Ce dernier symptôme inquiétait beaucoup Sasuke qui craignait une pneumonie. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'à la fin d'une crise particulièrement violente, le blond cracha du sang. L'éventail ne savait pas quoi faire, après tout il n'était qu'en deuxième année de médecine, il ne connaissait que les gestes élémentaires même s'il savait déjà diagnostiquer bon nombre de maladies. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'était d'aller chercher un linge, de le mouiller et d'en recouvrir le front de Naruto en espérant que cela ferait baisser la fièvre.

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke ne put pas dormir, l'inquiétude qui lui tenaillait le ventre l'en empêchait. Naruto allait de plus en plus mal, la fièvre déformait ses traits d'habitude si paisibles, en une expression de profonde souffrance. Vers le milieu de la nuit, il commença à délirer :

« - Non…S'il vous plaît je vous en supplie…Pas lui…Non…Pas lui… »

L'Uchiwa ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la souffrance de son ami.

« - Je suis désolé…Croyez-moi je vous en prie…C'est pas moi…Arrêtez…Arrêtez…Gaara…Je suis tellement désolé…Pourquoi t'es resté avec moi ? T'aurais pas dû me faire confiance…Non !!! Reviens, me laisse pas seul !!!! Pas seul…Non…Pas tout seul… »

Sasuke essaya de le calmer tant bien que mal.

« - Chhhh…Tout va bien, t'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là… »

Comme si ses paroles avaient pénétré les songes du blond, celui-ci continuait à murmurer d'une voix altérée par la température

« - Sasuke… »

Le dénommé se fit alors plus attentif, mais de toute évidence il s'agissait encore d'un délire.

« - Personne ne doit rester avec moi…Non…Personne…Mais j'ai tellement…Mal…Sasuke…Je sais que c'est égoïste mais…Restes…Avec…Moi… »

Le brun fut stupéfait en entendant cette dernière phrase. Alors il comptait vraiment pour Naruto ? Pourquoi répétait-il qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parte, c'est lui même qui lui avait demandé de rester… Et ce nom…Gaara…Qui était-ce, le voyou l'avait prononcé lui aussi. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il était mort. Est-ce pour cela que Naruto souffre à ce point ? Si c'était le cas alors il se sentait coupable, il allait le faire souffrir à nouveau, et ça il ne le permettrait pas…Les gens de son quartier lui ont complètement ravagé le cerveau en lui mettant ces foutues idées de malédiction !!!

Sasuke était en train de s'énerver tout seul quand il s'aperçut que Naruto serrait de toutes ses forces la couverture. Alors il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient étrangement froides, glacées même. Il souffla doucement pour que l'air les réchauffe. Progressivement sa main se décrispa. Le brun ne put que goûter la douceur infinie des mains du blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de douceur pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans un taudis pareil.

Et d'ailleurs…Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à avoir ce genre de pensées pour…Un homme…Qui plus est son ami… Il essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais rien n'y faisait, elle revenait toujours, insidieuse, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était en train de commettre à nouveau la même erreur qu'autrefois, il était bel et bien en train de s'attacher à quelqu'un…Mais quelle folie !!! C'était pour mieux souffrir quand bientôt il allait devoir s'en éloigner…A tout jamais…

Il était alors deux heures de l'après midi quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé, un mal de tête à se faire sauter la cervelle le faisait atrocement souffrir et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il était il décida de se lever…A grande peine !! La tête lui tournait, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était inconnue, c'était suffisant pour le faire paniquer. Encore fiévreux et délirant il se précipita hors de la chambre courut dans tout l'appartement comme un dératé en se cognat à presque chaque meuble qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il trouva la porte d'entrée. Elle était fermée à clef. Complètement terrorisé il commença à tambouriner sur celle-ci de toutes ses forces :

« - Laissez-moi sortir !!!! Je vous en supplie ouvrez-moi, me laissez pas ici…Pitié…Aidez-moi… »

Aucune réponse. Il continua néanmoins quelques minutes, mais il était encore très faible et ce qui lui restait d'énergie, qui était alors plutôt l'énergie du désespoir, l'abandonna complètement. Il s'affala devant la porte, à bout de force et continuait de murmurer des supplications, laissant ses larmes couler abondamment.

Un bruit métallique. Une clef. Pas de réaction.

_Je ne peux pas bouger…Ils reviennent…_

La porte s'ouvre. Un brun passe la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut le blond assis contre sa porte d'entrée, les yeux humides et perdus dans le vague. Il laissa alors toutes les affaires qu'il avait dans les mains et prit le blond dans ses bras.

« - Naruto ??? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ??? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??? »

« - Sasuke ?? C'est toi ??? »

« - Oui t'en fais pas je… »

« - Ils vont venir…Venir me chercher…S'il te plait les laisse pas !!! Je veux pas y aller… »

« - Personne va venir te chercher qu'est-ce qu tu racontes ? Tu es chez moi. T'as pas vu le mot que je t'ai laissé sur la table ? »

« - Je veux pas y aller…Pas là bas… »

Sasuke se rendit compte que même si le blond pouvait était à présent capable de lui répondre, il continuait à faire ses cauchemars éveillés. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, sa fièvre avait à peine baissé. Il entreprit donc de ramener Naruto dans sa chambre. Il tenta de le relever mais vit que le blond lui tenait fermement la manche, les mains tremblantes. Il pleurait sans bruit, secoués de spasmes dus à la fièvre. Cette vision eut l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur de l'Uchiwa, voir son ami si fragile, si désorienté lui faisait mal et lui rappelait lui, il y a quelques années. Il se voyait assis dans la même position, devant les corps de ses parents. A ce moment là, il comprit toute l'étendue de la souffrance de Naruto.

Le blond resta encore plusieurs heures dans un état léthargique, à la frontière entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Vers sept heures du soir il émergea enfin. Sasuke avait passé tout ce temps à le veiller.

« - Sasuke… »

« - Naruto ? Ca va ? Tu m'entends ? »

« - Bien sûr que je t'entends !! » dit le blond avec une pointe d'amusement

En entendant cela, le brun fut soulagé.

« - Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure !!! J'ai dû te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant la porte d'entrée ? »

« - Je…Je sais pas trop…Quand je me suis réveillé je reconnaissais pas où j'étais, en fait j'étais complètement incapable de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Ma tête tournait et sans savoir pourquoi je me suis senti paniquer…Au fait combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? »

« - Trois jours… »

« - Trois jours ?? Whaou je croyais pas que j'étais capable de dormir autant !! »

« - T'étais très malade , une pneumonie. C'est pas bénin. »

« - Oh…Je vois… En fait je me souviens pas de tout. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est t'avoir vu dans la rue, ensuite tout s'est embrouillé et puis le trou noir. Quand j'ai repris conscience c'était très confus encore, je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait devant la porte… »

« - Ben tu avais pas l'air bien et tu tapais contre la porte. »

« - Ah…Et c'est tout ? »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Ben, je sais pas…J'ai rien fait ou dit d'autre ? »

Le brun hésita. Que devait-il faire ? Tout lui raconter ou le garder pour lui ? Remuer des souvenirs douloureux n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée alors qu'il était encore malade.

« - Tu es silencieux. J'en conclus que oui, j'ai bien fait autre chose… »

Malheureusement pour Sasuke, Naruto était perspicace (je sais, ça change…). Il commença alors à raconter tout ce qu'il avait dit durant ses délires et devant la porte aussi. Cependant, Sasuke garda pour lui le passage où Naruto s'agrippe à sa manche, un passage qu'il jugea tout à fait sans intérêt… ( Mais bien sûr !!! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !!!)

Pendant tout le récit, Naruto demeura silencieux. Un silence s'installa quand le brun eut fini. Le blond finit par le rompre.

« - Sasuke…Je…Je suis désolé pour tout ça…J'aurais vraiment pas dû t'impliquer là dedans… »

« - Eh ça va !! Ca m'énerve quand tu t'excuse pour quelque chose dont t'es pas responsable…Celui qui est le plus embêté dans l'histoire c'est toi ! Mais si j'avais su ce qui n'allait pas, j'aurais évité de faire toutes ces conneries qui n'ont servi qu'à te faire choper une pneumonie… Y'a trop de trucs que je comprends pas…»

« - Je sais. J'aimerais t'expliquer mais, ça reviendrait à t'impliquer encore plus, mais je veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi… »

« - Justement, alors raconte-moi »

« - T'es sûr ? »

« - Certain ! »

Naruto prit une grande inspiration, et commença alors à relater ses souvenirs.


	10. Chapitre 9: Une tranche de vie

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

Réponse à la review (c'est désespérant…) :

**Mimina** : Coucou !!! et oui j'ai mis un peu de temps à le publier ce chap, mais le weekend dernier j'étais un peu overbookée comme qui dirait… Enfin je vais essayer de me rattraper ce weekend ( prière de ne pas jeter des tomates à l'auteuse si ce n'est pas le cas). En plus moi aussi ça me fait plaisir quand ça avance ! Sinon ben oui en effet on va en apprendre plus sur Naruto, son passé…etc. Et puis pour changer il va encore se passer quelque chose. (Sasuke : Et je suppose que le « quelque chose » va se passer à nos dépens … L'auteuse : Comment t'as deviné …). Donc, mode fan hystérique autorisé, et c'est parti pour le lecturage !!!

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Une tranche de vie_

Naruto prit une grande inspiration, et commença alors à relater ses souvenirs.

« - Bon, par où commencer ? Bon ben en fait je vais répondre aux deux questions que tu m'as posées : qui est Gaara et pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça tout à l'heure….Hum…Alors déjà Gaara c'était un ami d'enfance. Je dis c'était parce que comme tu as déjà dû le comprendre il n'est plus de ce monde. On devait avoir huit ans. Tous les gens me fuyaient, et un jour lui il est venu. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il m'a demandé si je voulais jouer aux billes avec lui, j'étais tellement content que j'ai accepté immédiatement. J'ai gagné et comme il n'était pas content d'avoir perdu, il m'a dit que j'avais triché, on s'est un peu disputé et on a écopé chacun d'un bel œil au beurre noir…Malgré cela on est devenu meilleurs ami, presque des frères. C'était comme ça jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Je devais le retrouver quelque part et j'étais un peu en retard. Quand je suis arrivé, il était étalé par terre, dans une mare de sang. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite c'était qu'il était désolé, désolé de devoir me laisser seul parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire à des racailles qui voulaient me démonter où j'étais… Il est mort dans mes bras… Son frère Kankurô m'a tenu pour responsable de la mort de Gaara, comme tous les gens d'ailleurs. Après tout la rumeur disait que je portais malheur à tous ceux qui m'approchaient. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il pensaient tous ça, mais après ce qui était arrivé à Gaara, j'ai commencé à penser que ce qu'il disaient possédait une part de vérité, ça s'est confirmé quand j'ai appris ensuite qu'ils avaient aussi tué Kankurô. Il était allé prévenir les racailles pour se venger, mais apparemment ce groupe avait l'habitude de faire taire ses sources… »

« - Mais attends c'est lui qui voulait te faire du mal en les prévenant !! Tu culpabilise pour un mec qui est mort en voulant te tuer ??!!! »

« - … »

« - Quant à Gaara, lui savait ce que tu étais vraiment, c'est-à-dire un bouc émissaire qu'on prenait comme responsable de tous le malheurs du monde tout simplement parce que c'était pratique. Tu crois que si tu avais été quelqu'un de mauvais il aurait donné sa vie pour te protéger ? T'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, c'était son choix de te protéger, et tu ne respectes pas ce choix quand tu continues à culpabiliser. Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux croire d'autre que ce que les gens disent, surtout quand tout ce que tu touches autour de toi se trouve anéanti ? »

« - Crois en tes amis, et surtout…En ton cœur… »

« - …Ca a fait qu'empirer après. Si j'ai paniqué tout à l'heure c'est parce que je me suis retrouvé enfermé. »

« - Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû rester près de toi, c'était vraiment pas très malin de ma part d'être parti alors que t'étais encore malade. »

« - Tu pouvais pas savoir et puis t'allais pas sécher les cours à cause d'un mec qui a attrapé un rhume haha !! »

« - C'est pas un rhume, c'est une pneumonie… »

« - C'est la même chose !! Et puis j'en suis pas mort, je t'avais dit que j'étais robuste !! »

« - … »

« - Hum… Donc je disais que si j'aimais pas être enfermé c'est parce que ça me rappelait cette période juste après le drame. A l'orphelinat ils me détestaient encore plus. Après les cours, ils me gardaient dans une pièce fermée à clef pendant des heures. Ensuite ils venaient et me faisaient nettoyer les salles de classe si j'allais pas assez vite ils me frappaient. Un jour je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils faisaient faire ça qu'à moi… Cette fois-là j'ai fini à l'hôpital, et Dieu sait si d'habitude ils faisaient le moins possible pour ma santé, mais là je risquait d'y passer. S'il sont fait ça c'était pas pour moi bien sûr, ils voulaient juste éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec la police. A l'hôpital ils ont dit que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers… Voilà tu sais tout. »

Sasuke était estomaqué par ce récit. Comment la race humaine avait-elle pu atteindre un tel degré de perversité ?

« - Dis Sasuke ? Je te repose ma question maintenant, est-ce que tu as pitié de moi ? »

Le blond avait tourné son visage et plantait ses yeux bleus dans ceux onyx du brun, il avait les joues légèrement rosies par la fièvre et son regard était rempli de tristesse et…D'inquiétude.

« - Je veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi, pas toi…Tous les autres je m'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude, je ne veux pas de leur pitié… Alors si tu ne m'as aidé jusqu'à maintenant que par pitié je préfère partir… »

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il est en train de se planter sur toute la ligne ? Si seulement il savait l'importance qu'il avait prise dans le cœur du brun, si seulement il savait que ses paroles étaient inutiles, alors certainement il ne les aurait jamais prononcées…

Le brun aurait tellement voulu prendre son ami dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase, mais seulement voilà, il n'en avait pas le courage. Pas le courage par rapport à lui-même, il ne voulait pas enfoncer plus profondément encore l'épée qui lui transperçait le cœur à l'idée que bientôt il le perdrait lui aussi, et par rapport au blond, il ne voulait pas lui montrer trop de marques d'attachement, il avait déjà suffisamment souffert en perdant son meilleur ami, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter. Alors il se contenta de répondre :

« - C'est vraiment pas mon genre de m'occuper de gens dont j'ai pitié… »

Le blond savait lire à travers les attitudes froides du brun, ils savait qu'elles n'étaient qu'une carapace, et émit un sourire rempli de gratitude envers lui.

Cette nuit là se passa beaucoup mieux, et au petit matin, Sasuke fut surpris de trouver Naruto debout en train de rassembler ses affaires.

« - Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Oh…Sasuke…Je…Ben…En fait…Je me suis dit que je t'avais certainement déjà suffisamment dérangé comme ça, alors j'allais partir. Ne pense pas que je m'en vais comme un voleur, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« - Et tu vas où ? »

« - Ben, je retourne dans la petite rue habituelle »

« - C'est pas ça que je te demande, où est-ce que tu vas dormir, ils ont brûlé ta maison !!! » demanda l'éventail à moitié paniqué

« - … »

« - Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça mais… »

« - Ben je vais trouver un autre endroit, je sais pas… un squatt où un banc dans un parc, je vais me débrouiller, je vais me faire discret le temps que l'histoire de l'autre jour passe et ensuite… »

« - Tu restes ici. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - J'ai dit : Tu ne vas nulle part, si t'es pas d'accord c'est le même prix, je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux. Et si j'ai envie que tu restes, je te prie de croire que tu vas rester, et autant de temps que je l'aurai décidé ! »

Malheureusement, la teinte rouge pivoine qu'avait prise Sasuke enlevait toute crédibilité à ses paroles, ne parlons même pas de son regard fuyant, de son soudain intérêt pour son magnifique carrelage ou encore de son manque d'assurance dans sa voix…

Il y eu un grand blanc, L'Uchiwa le sentait très mal, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Le blond l'observait ce qui n'arrangeait pas son trouble, pourtant Naruto le regardait avec douceur, il était très ému par la proposition déguisée de son ami. Il savait que même si la manière de le dire laissait un peu à désirer, l'intention était belle et bien présente, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Pour soulager le brun, il lança pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« - Ah ben dans ce cas, si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner devant votre décision »

Cette réaction fit rire l'éventail, lequel fut imité par le blond qui au fond n'avait décidé de partir que par délicatesse car il se sentait bien avec le brun, celui-ci était…différent des autres.

C'est ainsi qu'un certain blond facétieux s'installa dans l'appartement d'un certain brun aussi froid que la surface de Pluton (oui, oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est très nul comme comparaison, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour remplacer l'éternel « glaçon » qui est trèèèèèès souvent associé à notre petit Uchiwanounet-d'amour, mais bon si ça vous perturbe ou si tout simplement vous pensez qu'on peut faire cuire des grillades à la surface de Pluton ben vous pouvez toujours faire comme si vous n'aviez rien vu héhé !!!)

Les jours passèrent, pendant que Sasuke continuait d'aller courageusement à la fac, Naruto faisait de petits bouleaux et jouait toujours de l'harmonica dans les rues. Le soir, quand le brun révisait ses cours, il avait pris l'habitude d'y jeter un coup d'œil, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir étudier la médecine comme son ami. Il posait des questions et l'Uchiwa lui répondait de bon cœur, ils rigolaient souvent, la présence de l'autre leur faisant oublier leur misère ou leur maladie. D'ailleurs, quand il était à la fac, Sasuke se sentait un peu fatigué, mais bizarrement une fois qu'il était avec le blond il allait beaucoup mieux, il se prenait alors à penser qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir dans quelques mois car il allait on ne peut mieux. Peut être qu'après tout les médecins avaient fait une erreur d'estimation ?

De son côté Naruto faisait tout pour que le brun se sente bien, inventant pitreries sur pitreries, faisant le ménage pour payer son « loyer », et apparemment cela avait les effets escomptés, ce qui rendait très heureux le petit joueur d'harmonica.

Un jour en faisant la vaisselle alors qu'il avait retroussé ses manches, Sasuke remarqua la cicatrice qu'avait laissée sa blessure au bras

« - J'imagine, que j'avais raison, tu ne t'es jamais blessé avec une tôle… ? »

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles Sasuke ? »

« - Ta blessure là, tu te souviens… »

« - Ah, celle-là ? Oui… Je t'ai dit que ça revenait au même de toute façon que ce soit une tôle ou quelqu'un qui a fait ça… »

« - C'est pas la même chose, une tôle ne t'aurait pas fait ça _exprès_, à moins qu'une tôle ait été guidée par quelqu'un… Tu sais la vie est précieuse, et je suis bien placé pour dire ça…C'est bête de la gâcher uniquement parce que des gens se sont conduits comme des imbéciles. Ca vaut pas le coup, y'a des choses bien qui existent sur terre… »

« - … »

« - Promet-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais _ça_, la dernière fois ça a vraiment failli mal tourner… »

« - Ouais… »

« - Naruto ! »

« - Oui bon ok ça va, je te le promets, voilà t'es content ? »

« - Oui… »

Sur ce, Naruto voulut s'en aller mais malheureusement pour lui, le sol était mouillé, donc glissant. Il s'étala de tout son long dans la cuisine. Grand silence. A ce moment là se produisit la chose la plus improbable qu'il pouvait arriver : Le brun éclata de rire, pas un petit rire froid ou sarcastique comme il en avait l'habitude, non un rire franc et sincère. Il faut dire que le blond étalé par terre qui commençait à virer rouge de honte était une vision des plus comiques. Voir le brun rire de bon cœur faisait vraiment plaisir à Naruto, d'autant que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire ainsi. Il aimait le voir rire, ça lui allait tellement bien, et savoir que c'était de son fait, même s'il avait dû pour cela se couvrir de ridicule, lui donna envie de partager ce moment de bonheur avec son ami. Il éclata de rire à son tour et ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que les deux garçons finirent par s'arrêter, complètement épuisés.

« - Ah la la, hahaha, Sasuke, ben dis donc c'est la première fois que je te vois rire comme ça !!! Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit pour autre chose que te moquer de moi hahaha !!! »

« - C'est que t'aurais vu ta tête, t'étais complètement ahuri !!! »

« - Oh, ça va hein !!! J'ai juste glissé »

Le blond fit semblant de bouder, ce qui amusa à nouveau le brun. Il s'approcha de lui

« - Allez fais pas la tête, je me serais pas permis de rire si tu t'étais fait mal, mais à voir ta tête je pense pas que c'était le cas et… »

Sasuke interrompit subitement sa phrase. Surpris, Naruto se retourna vers lui. Le brun était livide.

« - Sasuke… »

Le blond eut à peine le temps de prononcer son nom, quand il vit soudain le corps de son ami s'effondrer devant lui. Il se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber, il s'accroupi, tenant le brun dans ses bras, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle.

« - Je…Naruto…Qu'est-ce que… »

« - Chut, ça va aller ne parle pas, t'en fais pas je suis là »

En fait Naruto ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, non ça n'allait pas et il le savait. La peur commença à l'envahir, il revit Gaara dans ses bras rendant son dernier souffle. A cette pensée il se jura qu'il ne perdrait plus jamais quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Il passa alors le bras de Sasuke derrière son cou et le souleva pour l'amener avec peine dans sa chambre et l'allonger. Il alla chercher une couverture, prit le téléphone et appela une ambulance. L'Uchiwa s'était bien rendu compte de la panique du blond et s'en voulait pour ça.

« - Naruto…C'est bon, ça va aller, je me sentais pas très bien mais là je vais mieux…Je…Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ça va passer »

« - Gaara aussi me disait ça… « ça va aller », il a fermé les yeux et ne les a plus jamais ouverts, TU COMPRENDS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE CA OU TU VEUX QUE JE TE FASSES UN DESSIN !!! »

Le blond avait crié et s'en voulait. De son côté, l'éventail s'apercevait bien dans quel état était Naruto. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se lever et le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien…Mais malheureusement il n'arrivait à bouger qu'au prix d'un effort atroce. Il se sentait tellement faible…

L'ambulance arriva, on le mit sur un lit et on lui installa une assistance respiratoire. Naruto avait réussi à les convaincre de le laisser monter avec le brun. Pendant tout le trajet, Naruto tint la main de Sasuke, comme pour le rassurer sur sa présence. L'état de Sasuke s'était fortement détérioré, et la dernière sensation qu'il perçut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut de sentir la main de son ami serrant la sienne. Il n'avait plus peur.

L'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital, il voulut rester avec son ami mais des infirmiers l'en empêchèrent. Il se débattait, ils le serraient plus fort. Il dut se résigner à attendre des nouvelles dans le hall. Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent interminables. Bientôt, un homme en blouse blanche s'avança vers lui.

« - Uzumaki Naruto ? »

« - Oui, c'est moi »

« - Vous êtes un proche de Mr Uchiwa »

« - Ben je…Je suis son ami, c'est moi qui l'ai accompagné tout à l'heure et … »

« - Oui c'est ce qu'on m'a dit »

« - Il va bien ??? » Demanda le blond la voix remplie d'inquiétude

« - Eh, bien j'aimerais vous répondre que oui mais ça ne sert à rien de cacher la vérité. Son état est critique. Vous étiez au courant de sa maladie ? »

« - Oui… »

« - Vous devez savoir alors qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, peut-être vous pourriez rester près de lui, c'est une épreuve difficile et… »

« - Je vous remercie… J'aimerais juste le voir si c'était possible »

La voix du blond s'était brisée, si le médecin prononçait encore un mot il ne tiendrait plus.


	11. Chapitre 10: Un nouvel espoir

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

_Un nouvel espoir_

« - Je vous remercie… J'aimerais juste le voir si c'était possible »

La voix du blond s'était brisée, si le médecin prononçait encore un mot il ne tiendrait plus.

« - Je vois…Veuillez me suivre. Mais je vous préviens, il se repose, vous ne pourrez sûrement pas lui parler »

Le docteur le laissa seul en compagnie du brun. Dans la pièce on n'entendait que le bip bip régulier de l'électrocardiographe. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit tous ces tuyaux auxquels était relié le brun, toujours inconscient. Une larme qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de retenir s'échappa et mourut sur les draps blancs.

_Pas lui, je vous en supplie… Pas lui…_

Naruto resta longtemps à son chevet. Il devait être quatre heures du matin quand un médecin suivi d'une infirmière pénétrèrent dans la chambre, le sortant de sa torpeur.

« - Oh, pardon, nous pensions qu'il était seul. S'est-il réveillé ? »

Naruto fit non de la tête

« - Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il est très faible son taux de globules rouges est excessivement bas. Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra longtemps dans cet état… »

Le blond releva rapidement la tête

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ???? »

« - Eh bien il a une maladie très rare affectant le sang, et plus particulièrement les globules rouges, son organisme produit des toxines qui les détruisent. Il lui faudrait une transfusion… »

« - Eh ben alors faites-là, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ??? »

« - D'abord calmez vous, ça ne sert à rien s'énerver et encore moins de paniquer. Croyez-moi si nous avions pu lui faire une transfusion ça fait longtemps qu'elle aurait été faite. Le problème c'est que votre ami est de groupe sanguin B-, c'est un des groupes les plus rares, et nous n'avons plus de ce type de sang en stock. Nous l'avons commandé mais ça risque de prendre du temps, trop de temps… »

« - Mais fallait le dire plus tôt !!! Je suis de groupe O-, donneur universel (je précise que j'annonce pas ça au hasard, j'ai fait des recherches sur le sujet, vous pouvez vérifier !!! Je tiens tout particulièrement à la cohérence de mes propos, c'est ça le respect du lecteur petite musique façon publicité pour une lessive Sasuke : Pfff je suis OOC à mort et toi tu dis que t'es cohérente dans tes propos ? C'est du foutage de gueule du lecteur oui !!! L'auteuse : Oh toi te la ramèmes pas t'es déjà en train de crever, j'ai deux trois mots à taper et ça finit en death-fic…Sasuke : Gloups ) !!! »

« - Vous avez déjà donné votre sang ? (Nouvelle petite parenthèse pour dire qu'il faut donner son sang !! Faut pas hésiter, ça peut sauver plein de vies !!! …Non, je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça sera pour sauver Sasu-chan, mais bon vous pouvez toujours vous l'imaginer et en attendant vous aurez sauvé une vie !!!)»

« - Oui, une fois, c'est là qu'ils ont déterminé mon groupe !! Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire ça maintenant ? »

« - Oui mais il faut faire des analyses, vérifier scrupuleusement le groupe sanguin et dépister d'éventuelles maladies. Ca peut prendre un certain temps mais se sera sans doute plus rapide qu'attendre la commande. »

« - Alors faut se dépêcher ! »

« - Très bien. Suivez moi »

Quand il sortit de la salle, Naruto était un peu dans les vapes, à tel point qu'il ne sentait presque plus la douleur à l'endroit où l'infirmière avait piqué. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était si la quantité serait suffisante. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ce fut une infirmière qui le tira des songes, une petite brune au cheveux courts coupé en un carré dégradé ( très mauvaise description de Shizune, je l'avoue…)

« - Que…Quoi ? C'est…C'est pourquoi ? »

« - Votre ami s'est réveillé, il demande à vous voir »

« - Ami…Sasuke ? Mais depuis quand il est réveillé ? »

« - Depuis au moins, deux heures. Je vous cherche partout depuis tout ce temps !!! »

« - Deux heures mais c'est pas possible !!! Quelle heure il est ? »

« - Huit heures…du soir… »

_Huit heures du soir !!! Moi qui pensais m'être assoupi quelques heures, j'ai dormi plus de quinze heures d'affilée !! Vite faut que je me dépêche !!_

Il se rendit en courant dans la chambre du brun, lequel était en train de fixer un point inexistant sur le mur. Quand Naruto entra celui-ci tourna la tête et lui fit un petit sourire, c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour tenter de le rassurer…

« - Tu m'as fait peur baka !!! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'évanouir comme ça ??? »

« - … »

« - Bon euh…Ben j'espère que ça va mieux hein ?! »

« - Oui ils m'on fait une transfusion, ça va beaucoup mieux. Les médecins ont dit que si je l'avais pas eue, j'aurais certainement pas passé la nuit… »

Le cœur de Naruto loupa un battement. Ainsi il venait d'offrir à Sasuke quelques heures de vie supplémentaires, si seulement il avait pu donner plus, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

_Il ne sait pas qui est le donneur, c'est mieux ainsi…_

« - Au fait, je voulais te dire…Merci…d'être resté avec moi, t'étais pas obligé, les médecins s'occupaient de moi…Mais c'est quand même pas pareil… Merci du fond du cœur … »

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur du blond paralysé par l'inquiétude.

« - Euh…Héhé, ça va c'est rien, c'est normal. Toi aussi quand j'ai été malade tu m'as pas laissé tomber. Et puis j'avais pas confiance en les médecins, c'est que voulais pas qu'ils t'abîment moi !!! »

Comme d'habitude, les paroles du petit blond arrachèrent un sourire à l'Uchiwa qui décidément n'avait jamais autant souri et ri que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto. D'ailleurs, il commençait à s'apercevoir que depuis ce jour où il était allé écouter sa musique, sa vie s'était complètement transformée. Le petit joueur d'harmonica avait réussi ce que personne d'autre n'avait réussi jusqu'ici, il avait trouvé la porte de son cœur…

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment, évitant soigneusement le sujet du malaise de la veille. Naruto était en train d'exposer sa vision de la haute gastronomie (qui se résumait aux différents types de ramens) au brun, quand un médecin entra. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient un visage bien trop pâle pour être réel.

« - Mr Uchiwa il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous faire part… »

Il avait suspendu sa phrase, regardant le blond de ses yeux reptiliens afin de lui faire comprendre que sa présence dans cette pièce n'était pas souhaitée durant son entretien avec l'Uchiwa.

« - Il peut rester, docteur. C'est un ami très proche, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il écoute… »

Naruto qui allait sortir s'interrompit, alla se rassoir, et tenta d'assimiler les paroles du brun. Lui, un pauvre gamin des rues était devenu un « ami très proche » pour l'éventail.

« - Suite à votre malaise, j'ai fait réaliser de nouvelles analyses pour estimer l'évolution de votre maladie et ainsi réévaluer le temps qu'il vous reste… »

Sasuke tiqua, après tout c'était bien normal…

« - Nous pensions que ce malaise était dû à une soudaine aggravation de la pathologie, pourtant nous avons constaté quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est à prendre comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais votre taux de globules rouges a soudainement augmenté. C'est une augmentation beaucoup trop forte pour ne la devoir qu'à la seule transfusion. Nous avons trouvé un lien avec les toxines alpha. Il semblerait que suite à la transfusion, les toxines émises dans votre sang aient subitement diminué. De moitié pour être exact. Les analyses sont formelles. Au lieu de quelques heures, vous avez gagné quelques jours, ce qui est, en soi, une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, même si nous avons établi un lien entre la soudaine remontée du taux de globules rouges dans le sang et la diminution du taux de toxines alpha, nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de ce qui a pu causer cette régression providentielle. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'observe un tel phénomène, c'est très étrange. »

Sasuke avait écouté attentivement le discours du médecin, ses yeux s'élargissaient à mesure que celui-ci annonçait des nouvelles encourageantes.

« - Nous continuons les recherches. Si quoi que ce soit peut faire régresser la maladie, il ne faut en aucun cas le négliger. J'ai éventuellement une hypothèse, mais elle sera difficile à exploiter. »

« - Laquelle ? » Dit calmement Sasuke

« - He bien il est possible qu'il y ait eu des interactions sanguines entre votre sang et celui du donneur qui auraient pu causer cette régression de la maladie. Je disais que cette piste est difficile à exploiter étant donné que nous ne possédons plus d'échantillon du sang du donneur. »

Naruto avait tourné rouge tomate, tandis que le brun était devenu plus blanc qu'un linge passé à l'eau de javel.

_Des interactions sanguines ? Il veut plutôt dire que les toxines alpha qui infectent mon sang ont été détruites, du moins la moitié !!! Non, il doit se tromper, ça ne peut pas être ça… Ce n'est…Qu'une légende…Et si c'était le cas ? Peut-être qu'après tout l'existence du sang oméga n'est pas un mythe… La soi-disante malédiction qui touche notre clan a une explication tout à fait rationnelle, il se pourrait aussi que pour des raisons similaires on puisse trouver des individus porteurs de la toxine oméga dans leur sang. Si seulement je savais qui est la personne dont j'ai reçu le sang, je pourrais prouver que cette toxine qui annule les effets de la toxine alpha existe, et ainsi mettre au point un contre poison…_

Une voix bien connue le tira des ses réflexions.

« - Hou hou, Sasuke ?? Dis tu m'écoutes au moins ?? »

« - Euh…Désolé…Je…J'étais en train de penser à autre chose… »

« - Hmpffffff… Donc je disais que ce qu'à dit le docteur tout à l'heure, c'est plutôt cool non ? Bon, j'ai pas tout compris avec ses histoires de globules rouges et tartines alpha mais… »

« - Toxines… »

« - Hein ? »

« - C'est pas « tartines » le mot Naruto, c'est « toxines »… » Dit le brun totalement désespéré

« - Ouais si tu veux, pour moi c'est la même chose, ces noms barbares se ressemblent tous !! »

« - … »

« - Au fait, ça a aucun rapport, mais je me demandais comment tu faisais pour supporter ton médecin, il est trop bizarre, avec ses yeux jaunes et son teint gris, il fait un peu flipper… »

« - C'est le praticien le plus compétent dans ce domaine… »

« - Peut-être mais n'empêche qu'il fait froid dans le dos … »

Naruto resta pensif quelques instants puis s'étira largement sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« - Pfiouuuu, hé il fait drôlement chaud dans cette chambre, je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas étouffer… Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. » Dit le blond

« - C'est pas la peine. Elle est condamnée »

« - Hein ??? Mais ils sont malades !!! »

« - Nan, on est sous atmosphère aseptisée, pour les maladies du sang il faut qu'il y ait le minimum de germes présents dans l'air, certains malades ont des défenses immunitaires affaiblies, ce serait dangereux de les exposer au premier microbe venu. »

« - C'est vrai, c'est pas bête… »

« - … »

« - Mouais, c'est bien beau tout ça mais en attendant je vais mourir asphyxié »

« - Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par enlever ta veste… »

« - Euh … Ca aussi c'est pas bête »

« - … (imaginez vous une expression de profond désespoir de la part de Sasuke face à un Naruto qui affiche un grand sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête) »

Le blond s'exécuta alors… Et se retrouva en T-Shirt devant le brun qui pour une raison tout à fait inconnue (hem hem) commença à retrouver des couleurs… Un peu trop de couleurs même. Il faut dire que c'était tentant de promener son regard sur le buste du petit blond. Il était maigre, mais bon vu son style de vie ce n'était pas très étonnant quoique depuis qu'il vivait chez le brun cette maigreur s'était atténuée par rapport à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. En effet, on pouvait voir se dessiner à travers le coton noir des muscles finement ciselés qui affleuraient, ils roulaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement du blond.

_Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser moi… _(Je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui pense ça… Un petit indice, la personne en question est en train de zyeuter allègrement un petit blond vraiment trop kawaii…)

Sasuke détourna le regard et tenta de penser à autre chose…Mais rien à faire, ses yeux se posaient toujours sur le blond ( Bah oui, imaginez vous, Naruto est à à peine deux mètres de lui dans une chambre minuscule, c'est dur de pas le voir…)

Dans son observation, il remarqua alors un détail qui attira son attention. Naruto avait à un bras un bandage au niveau du coude. Il avait au début pensé au bandage pour sa blessure, mais après réflexion, celle-ci se trouvait sur l'autre bras. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? De toute évidence c'était récent, étant donné que pas plus tard que la veille il n'y avait pas plus de compresses sur le bras de Naruto que de rides sur le front de Tsunade.

Cessant sa contemplation de l'extérieur, Naruto se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dehors, là il aurait à la fois le paysage ET l'air frais.

« - Je vais me dégourdir les jambes cinq minutes…Je reviens tout de suite t'en fais pas !! Mais là je tiens plus !!! »

« - Ok, évite de tomber dans les escaliers, ça fait désordre dans un hôpital… »

« - Rhoooo ça va… »

Sans le blond, la pièce devenait soudain…Vide… Trop vide, s'en était désagréable.

L'Uchiwa était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions concernant l'origine de l'étrange pansement sur le bras du blond quand une infirmière vint troubler le silence pesant de la pièce.

« - Oh, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Monsieur Uzumaki n'est pas là ? On m'a dit que je pouvais le trouver ici… »

« - Il est sorti il y a quelques minutes. »

« - Oh, je vois, et vous savez quand il va revenir ? »

« - Il ne devrait pas tarder »

« - Ok. Est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire que le docteur Kotetsu veut le voir. Dites-lui que c'est urgent, c'est à propos de sa transfusion, il doit faire une visite de contrôle. »

Sasuke n'entendit même pas l'infirmière sortir ni la porte claquer en se refermant. La lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit, tout devenait clair et limpide à présent, tous les détails concordaient.

_Son pansement sur son bras…Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant, c'était pourtant si évident… C'est lui le donneur, c'est son sang qui coule dans mes veines et qui me maintient en vie, et surtout… C'est grâce à lui que j'ai encore un espoir… _

Le brun sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers son ami pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Le blond avait dit qu'il sortait un instant prendre l'air, pourtant ça faisait déjà plus de trois quart d'heure qu'il était parti. Se souvenant de la demande de l'infirmière, Sasuke qui ses sentait déjà un peu mieux décida de braver l'interdiction de sortie pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il descendit dans la grande cour intérieure et y chercha Naruto. Il avait fait trois fois le tour du jardin quand il entendit une voix derrière-lui :

« - Vu ton état je pense que tu devrais rester couché… »

Cette voix, Sasuke ne la connaissait que trop bien, elle avait hanté ses nuits durant plusieurs années. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Il n'avait presque pas changé, rappelant à la mémoire des souvenirs enfouis, cette vision fit déferler dans le cœur de l'éventail une vague de haine et de colère indescriptible.

« - Itachi… »


	12. Chapitre11: L'ultime sacrifice

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

Réponses aux NOMBREUSES review (suis trop contenteuhhhh !!!)

_**GENERAL**_ : Tout d'abord, je voudrais adresser un grand grand merci à tous celles (dois-je encore dire ceux ?) qui m'ont reviewé et ça m'a fait trop plaisir. Tellement plaisir d'ailleurs que je fais une entorse à mon règlement et publie un chap en semaine, je sais que je vais le regretter, que ma conscience va me torturer en rappelant à ma mémoire mon DS de physique mais c'est plus fort que moi, vos review m'ont trop touchée alors à bas les principes !!!

**Yaoiloveforever** : Kikoo !!! Ma première review t'est destinée, c'est la moindre des choses après avoir reçu une dédicace spéciale d'un de tes chapitres !!! C'est trop sympa d'avoir reviewé tous mes chap (oO respect…) et, ben comme ça serait un peu long de répondre à chaque review, ben je fais une réponse générale voilà !!! Sinon, dsl de pas avoir répondu tout de suite à ton mail, je manque cruellement de temps pour tout faire !!! Mais promis on reprendra notre discussion par MP interposés lool !! Alors voilà la suite tant attendue, Je suis de plus en plus sadique… C'est trop triste, mais attention on s'approche de la fin !!! Et au fait, concernant mon autre fic, je suis dsl mais je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, je l'ai écrite y'a longtemps et je l'ai un peu abandonnée (euh en fait je ne me souviens plus de la suite…). Bon ben je te fais de gros gros bisoux !!! A !!

**Ilkaria **: Huhu, que de compliments !!! Ca me va droit au cœur, et je suis surtout super contente que ma fic continue à te plaire !!! Je suis sadique c'est vrai, et ça risque pas de s'arranger dans ce chapitre(ben oui, on change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!). L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, le dénouement approche, mais ils ne sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge nos deux petits bishonens !!! Allez courage la fin heureuse est proche !!!

**Shye Yun** : Première review sans commentaire (xD) Les review suivantes par contre !!! Trop lol !!! Ca me fait pareil avec les fics, je peux plus m'arrêter dès que j'ai commencé !!! Et quand arrive la fin, ben je suis frustrée, et c'est parce que je ne connais que trop bien ce sentiment atroce de manque !!! (arghhhhhh) Alors, je ne veux pas faire subir cela à mes lectrices !!! Au fait tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit !!! Tu viens quand tu veux, et ça me fait super plaisir quand des habitués reviennent, au moins ça veut dire que ma fic est pas si nulle… Bon, ben je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester discuter (toute seule…) plus longtemps, mais je dois y aller. Surtout que…J'envisage de commencer une nouvelle fic, une vampire fic cette fois-ci, le scénario et la trame de l'histoire sont déjà trouvés, reste plus qu'à rédiger !!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si c'est une bonne idée et tout… Mais je vous préviens, j'aime bien la difficulté et comme je prévois qu'elle sera un peu longue avec encore tout plein de rebondissement et du Sasunaru à ras bord, ben ça sera pas pour tout de suite. Enfin je peux toujours taper au fur et à mesure, mais je parie que vous préférez attendre que j'ai tout tapé, comme ça vous êtes sûres d'avoir une fin(je vous comprends…) !!! Voilà après ce scoop magnifique, je m'en retourne vers mes ondes et mes substitutions nucléophiles et te fais de gros gros bisoux !!! J'espère avoir encore de tes super review Shye !!! A bientôt !!!

**CHPITRE 11 :**

_L'ultime sacrifice_

Sasuke suivit son instinct qui lui dictait de foncer vers son frère pour assouvir son désir vengeance. Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui il stoppa net son mouvement car il vit quelque chose qui le fit frémir. Un corps était allongé par terre près d'un arbre, on pouvait voir s'échapper de dessous une épaisse veste une masse de cheveux blonds.

« - Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire ça… Enfin, c'est un conseil que je te donne, c'est dans ton intérêt »

Le cadet serra les dents et les poings pour tenter de contenir sa colère

« - Depuis quand tu penses à mon intérêt, HEIN ???!!! Je te le demande, est-ce que quand tu les as tous tués tu pensais à MON intérêt ??? »

« - Parfaitement »

« - Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !!!! »

« - C'est la vérité, je devais tester la compatibilité de chaque personne du clan, et pour cela j'avais besoin de TOUT leur sang. Malheureusement ils sont morts pour rien, c'est regrettable. De toute évidence ce n'était pas au sein du clan que se trouvait le gène oméga… »

« - Comment est-ce que tu oses dire ça d'un ton si détaché ?? »

« - Les gens me croyaient fou. Ce n'étaient que des idiots, ils n'ont jamais compris que tout ce que je cherchais c'était échapper à cette malédiction »

« - Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué comme les autres ??? »

« - C'était inutile, tu fais partie tout comme moi de la septième génération, tôt ou tard tu développerais la maladie, alors c'était plus qu'improbable que tu portes le gène oméga. Apparemment si tu es ici je suppose que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Combien de temps te reste-t-il ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Pas plus sûrement… Je ne t'ai pas tué, profites-en, c'est une chance pour toi de sauver ta peau. D'ailleurs, je t'avais dit que tôt ou tard te me rejoindrais, sûrement pas de ton plein gré je m'en doute, mais n'empêche que tu est là, que tu vas mourir et que je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider. »

« - Toi ? M'aider ? Je crois que je préfère encore crever »

« - Mes recherches ont abouti. Ca fait plusieurs années que je survis grâce à des substituts, mais aujourd'hui enfin, l'épée de Damoclès qui nous pend au-dessus de la tête va enfin être ôtée »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la maladie qui affecte les représentants mâles de la lignée Uchiwa est dû à un défaut génétique qui est apparu il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Les unions consanguines au sein du clan pour conserver la pureté de la race ont fait que le gène endommagé s'est transmis aux générations suivantes, d'où la malédiction. »

« - Je sais tout ça, viens-en au fait »

« - Eh bien certains ouvrages prétendent qu'il y aurait eu une sorte d'antidote à la maladie. Bien sûr, ceci était présenté comme une légende, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Cet « antipoison » comme ils l'appelaient était en fait une version mutée du gène alpha qui nous affecte, ce gène muté, appelé gène oméga, génère dans le sang des toxines qui annulent les effets de la toxine alpha. A l'époque ils avaient remarqué qu'une transfusion du sang de porteur du gène oméga, guérissait les Uchiwa. Seulement une infime quantité des membres de notre clan ont pu être sauvés, et la raison est qu'avec les moyens de l'époque il était impossible de repérer un porteur du gène oméga guérisseur, ils devaient faire des tests aléatoirement. A cause de ça, la trace de ces porteurs a été perdue, et le renferment du clan sur lui-même n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Cependant, j'ai réussi à retrouver la trace des porteurs du gène oméga. Il s'agissait en fait des membres d'une famille bourgeoise, vassale des Uchiwa, comme notre clan ne se mélangeait pas à cette famille nous n'avons jamais remarqué les effets de leur sang sur nous. A partir de là, il suffisait de retrouver un descendant de cette famille en espérant qu'il soit porteur du gène oméga. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Eh alors, il ne m'a pas été difficile en tant que médecin d'avoir accès aux fichiers de données des hôpitaux, ça a pris du temps mais j'ai ainsi pu localiser le porteur en question. La clef de notre survie se trouve derrière moi… »

Sasuke regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son grand frère. Il tomba sur les yeux bleus océan du blond qui fixait intensément l'aîné des Uchiwa.

« -Tiens tu es réveillé… La dose de chloroforme était pourtant forte… »

« - Ces quoi ces histoires ? D'abord qui t'es et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?? » Répondit vivement le blond

« - J'ai discuté avec plusieurs médecins à ton sujet. Le Docteur Umino était le plus enthousiaste. Il m'a dit que tu étais un garçon qui aimait aider les gens. Eh bien, tu vas avoir l'occasion de le prouver et de sauver des vies…. Naruto Uzumaki… »

« - Comment vous connaissez mon nom ??? Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !!! »

« - Mon frère ne t'as pas parlé de moi ? Je suis vexé… »

« - Alors c'est toi le salaud qui a massacré sa famille ?? »

« - Je vois que t'as pas l'oreille dans ta poche… Comme je l'ai dit c'est regrettable… »

« - C'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? »

« - Comme tu es assez lent à la comprenette, je vais t'expliquer. C'est toi le porteur que nous cherchions, tu possèdes le gène qui peut guérir notre maladie »

« - Ah ouais ? Ravi de le savoir, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais aider un connard comme toi ? »

« - Hmmm… Eh bien c'est dommage parce que si tu refuses, mon frère avec qui tu sembles bien t'entendre mourra aussi … »

La nouvelle s'abattit sur les épaules du petit blond telle une guillotine, il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De son côté Sasuke était tout aussi abasourdi, il ne s'était pas trompé, si la transfusion avait eu des effets bien meilleurs qu'escomptés c'était parce que Naruto possédait dans son sang les toxines issues de ce fameux gène oméga.

« - Alors Naruto qu'en penses-tu ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu n'as qu'a coopérer et tu sauveras la vie de ton ami… »

Le brun se ressaisit

« - Attends Naruto, ce type est pas net, c'est pas grave, on va trouver une autre solution!!! »

« - Sasuke…Tu l'as dit toi-même, y'a pas d'autre solution… »

« - Mais… » Sasuke commençait à paniquer

« - J'accepte… »

Le blond détourna les yeux, Itachi affichait un sourire de satisfaction et Sasuke était devenu livide. Il était tellement désorienté par la décision de Naruto, qu'il ne les vit pas s'éloigner, il était resté planté là, laissant son ami partir avec l'homme qui avait assassiné sa famille.

Il se dégoûtait. Il avait eu de l'espoir, il avait cru à nouveau à la vie, la vie que lui apporterait le sang de la personne qui était devenue son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas confiance en son frère, et pourtant, sachant cela, il n'avait pas tenté de retenir Naruto. Egoïstement il avait sacrifié celui-ci uniquement dans l'espoir d'échapper à la mort. Vraiment il ne valait pas mieux qu'Itachi…

Réalisant cela, il décida de se lancer à leur poursuite, mais ils avaient déjà disparu. Sasuke courait le plus vite que son état le lui permettait, mais l'hôpital était tellement vaste…

Itachi et Naruto arrivèrent dans une salle en sous-sol, il y avait beaucoup d'instruments. Le brun indiqua au blond de s'allonger sur une table d'examen. Naruto était tout sauf rassuré mais il s'exécuta.

_Je dois faire ça pour lui, je…Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi…_ Pensa le blond.

Naruto sentit une pression sur son bras, on lui faisait un garrot. Une aiguille s'enfonçait dans sa chair et vit le tuyau auquel elle était reliée se teinter du précieux liquide vital. Pour une fois dans sa vie il allait pouvoir faire autre chose que porter malheur aux gens.

C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il donnait son sang, il n'avait pas encore récupéré tout son stock sanguin, il sentait tout son organisme s'affaiblir progressivement au fur et à mesure que le fluide carmin s'échappait de son corps. Ses sens commençaient à s'engourdir, sa vue se brouillait et sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Néanmoins il sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou et entendit une voix lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille

« - C'est très gentil de ta part. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça pour mon frère, il n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Et au fait j'allais oublier, pour que le malade soit guéri définitivement, il faut la totalité du sang du porteur de la toxine oméga… Et malheureusement il ne peut bénéficier qu'à une seule personne. C'est très courageux de faire ça pour ton ami mais vois tu je n'ai strictement rien à faire de sa vie, je n'ai pas passé des années, avec la peur de mourir, à te chercher pour que maintenant ton sang profite à un autre. »

Naruto était atterré, tout cela ne servirait à rien, il allait mourir et Sasuke ne serait même pas sauvé, comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf…Pourtant le brun l'avait prévenu, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, il tenait tellement à le sauver… Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, même si cela signifiait qu'il renonçait lui-même à la vie. Un souvenir lui vint en mémoire…

FLASH BACK

« - Dites Mr Umino, je peux vous poser une question ? »

« - Bien sûr Naruto… Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Iruka !! »

« - Oui Oui, je sais… »

« - Haha !! Aller, je t'écoute !! »

« - Voilà, en fait euh… Je voulais savoir…Euh…Comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ? »

« - Oh… Question difficile… »

« - … »

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« - Ben… »

« - Ah je sais !!! Tu as vu une jolie jeune fille et tu aimerais savoir si tu es amoureux d'elle, je me trompe ?! »

« - Mais…Mais, oui parfaitement !!! Je veux dire c'est pas ce que vous croyez !!! Si je demande c'est juste pour m'informer !! Les autres enfants ils ont des parents qui leur ont montré ce que ça faisait d'être aimé alors eux du coup ils savent comment faire pour aimer à leur tour»

« - … »

« - Et puis d'abord je tombe pas amoureux moi, c'est un truc pour les filles ça !!!

« - Hahaha Naruto tu m'étonneras toujours !!! Voyons c'est pas honteux de tomber amoureux, je dirais même que c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver dans une vie. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte maintenant mais tu verras un jour quand ça t'arriveras, tu penseras plus du tout que c'est « un truc pour les filles, dattebayo ! » »

« - Oh c'est ça moquez vous de moi !!! »

« - Hahaha non !!! Pas du tout !!! »

« - Ouais ben en attendant vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question… »

« - Ben c'est pas facile à expliquer tu sais… ( Oh ça va Iruka !!! Tu verras quand ensuite il te demandera de lui expliquer comment on fait les bébés… C'est tout mignon les gamins à cette âge là, tellement innocents…). Je dirais que à ce moment là tu le sais, au plus profond de ton cœur. Mais bon si c'est pas assez concret pour toi, disons qu'il peut y avoir des indices…Hum…Par exemple tu es heureux, tu as envie de partager chaque instant ave la personne que tu aimes. Et surtout je pense que cette personne tu l'aimeras plus que tout, plus même que ta propre vie… »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

_Tu l'aimeras plus que tout…Plus que ta propre vie…_

Naruto savait à présent pourquoi il avait fait ça

_Mr Umino… Je crois que j'ai trouvé la personne à qui je tiens plus que ma vie. Je pense avoir compris ce que vous vouliez dire par « tu le sauras, au plus profond de ton cœur ». C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus peur de ce qui va m'arriver…Parce que j'ai trouvé la personne que j'aimais…_

_Sasuke…_

Un visage, le brouillard puis plus rien, le trou noir total, plus aucun son, plus aucune lumière… Rien que la solitude, une solitude infinie.

Sasuke était à bout de souffle. Plus qu'un couloir. Quelle porte ? Celle-ci ? Fermée. Et cette autre ? Fermée aussi…. Plus qu'une…

La poignée pivote, la porte s'ouvre dans un bruit inquiétant. Une image. Son frère était retourné en train de taper frénétiquement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable, devant lui était allongé sur une table le corps de Naruto. Celui-ci était blanc, trop blanc…. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Dans un ultime geste de désespoir il attrapa le premier objet pointu qui lui tombait sous la main et se rua vers son frère, bien décidé à ne pas interrompre son mouvement cette fois-ci.

Un bras levé. Pas moyen de l'abaisser, pourtant il est là, à quelques centimètres au-dessous de lui. Sasuke sentit qu'on le tirait fermement vers l'arrière. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Des hommes et des femmes en blouse blanche passèrent devant lui en direction de son aîné. Ils essayaient de l'attacher mais le grand brun se débattait avec pour la première fois de la peur dans ses yeux. Il criait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir…

Sasuke ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il avait assisté à la scène de façon apathique. Il était à deux doigts de tenir sa vengeance, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. En effet, il tourna la tête et reconnu le Docteur Tsunade qui le maintenait fermement contre elle. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et pourtant il la reconnut instantanément, elle n'avait absolument pas changé.

« - Calme-toi Sasuke, on s'occupe de lui… »

« - Mais je…Il fallait que je… »

« - Ca aurait été une erreur. Ne laisse pas la vengeance t'aveugler et devenir un meurtrier comme lui. C'est aux médecins de régler ce problème. A ta place je me ferais du souci pour quelqu'un d'autre… »

Le brun réalisa alors que trop occupé à tenter de se venger de son frère il avait oublié le blond qui gisait toujours sur la table d'examen. Avec les forces qui lui restaient il se dirigea vers celle-ci et enleva l'aiguille du bras de Naruto, le souleva puis le déposa à terre. Il s'accroupit et prit le blond dans ses bras. Sa peau était froide et il était très pâle. Il ne sentait plus son souffle chaud sur sa peau, pas plus que les battements de son cœur. A ce moment là il sentit une douleur atroce l'envahir, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir souffrir autant. Il serra de toutes ses forces le corps inerte du petit blond dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui au monde, il avait lâchement laissée celle-ci se sacrifier pour que lui puisse vivre. Il avait été tellement heureux avec lui, un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable d'éprouver. Naruto lui avait redonné le courage de faire confiance, le courage de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Mais maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais faire toutes ces choses. Avec Naruto, c'était une part de lui-même qui était morte.


	13. Chapitre 12: Le réveil

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

GENERAL : Allez, la fin du chap précédent n'est pas très gaie, pour me faire pardonner, je mets la suite direct, comme ça vous pourrez plus me traiter de sadique, et toc ! (A mon avis encore un ou deux chap et c'est la fin, snif, heureusement que le chapitre est magnifique en chamallowardise… Sasuke : C'est ça spoile tout le monde tant que t'y es…)

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

_Le réveil_

Puis après la douleur vinrent la tristesse et le remords. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas entraîné la dedans, si seulement il n'avait pas été égoïste. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? C'était lui qui devait mourir, pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi lui ? Des larmes ruisselèrent dans le cou du blond, c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais aimé pleurer, encore moins devant les gens, il pensait que cela montrait de la faiblesse. Pourtant là, tous ses principes tombèrent à l'eau, il venait de perdre le dernière chose qui comptait pour lui, que lui importait alors de perdre sa dignité ? Il pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps, par la tristesse mais aussi parce qu'il réalisait tout à coup sa bêtise. Il se souvint alors d'une phrase qu'il avait dite à Naruto :

_On ne se rend compte des choses qui sont importantes pour nous qu'une fois qu'on les a perdues…_

C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait été avec Naruto, il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, le petit blond était devenu pour lui bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus même qu'un meilleur ami. C'était autre chose qu'il ressentait, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort… Mais à présent c'était trop tard, jamais Naruto ne saura ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui, il aurait tellement aimé le lui dire, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage…

Dans un dernier souffle, Sasuke murmura

« - Pardonne-moi Naruto… Je t'aime…A en mourir… »

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula à côté du blond.

Sasuke se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la même chambre qu'avant. Si seulement il avait pu ne pas se réveiller, il n'aurait pas eu à ressentir la peine qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Une jeune femme rousse s'avança vers lui

_Laisse-moi tranquille…_

« - Mr Uchiwa !!! Comment vous sentez vous ??? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse

« - ... »

« - Mr Uchiwa… »

« - OUI JE VAIS BIEN MERCI !!! » Il avait crié cela aussi fort que ses maigres forces le lui permettaient

« - Je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle !!! Le Docteur Orochimaru a réussi à synthétiser la toxine oméga en suffisamment grande quantité et vous l'a injectée. Les glandes responsables de leur production ont été elles aussi détruites. Vous êtes totalement guéri !!! C'est une chance que le Dr Orochimaru ait retrouvé un autre échantillon du sang de la dernière fois !!! »

Sasuke savait très bien d'où venait ce « miraculeux » nouvel échantillon de sang et cela raviva sa douleur.

« - Vous n'avez pas l'air content… »

« - NON EN EFFET JE NE SUIS PAS CONTENT !!!! MON MEILLEUR AMI VIENT DE MOURIR, COMMENT VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE REAGISSE !!!! »

« - Oh, vous voulez sûrement parler de ce jeune homme qu'on a trouvé dans la même salle que vous, le Docteur Tsunade m'en a parlé… Eh bien, il était dans un état vraiment critique … Cependant son cœur battait encore, très faiblement, mais il battait encore. Nous avons pu le sauver… »

Sasuke crut avoir mal entendu. Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire que Naruto était encore en vie ? Il était pourtant sûr de ne plus avoir senti son cœur battre quand il était près de lui…

« - Par contre, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour l'aider, mais il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang… Il est tombé dans le coma…Je suis désolée… »

Le brun s'était réjoui trop vite. Il parvint à articuler difficilement

« - Dans le coma ? Mais…Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Il va se réveiller ? Il va se réveiller n'est-ce pas ??? »

« - Personne ne peut le dire, il peut très bien se réveiller demain, comme dans trois mois…Ou peut-être…Jamais. On ne peut rien dire, on ne peut qu'attendre… »

Sasuke se tut. L'infirmière sortit, le laissant seul. Ainsi Naruto n'était pas mort, mais dans quelles conditions vivait-il ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse le considérer en vie, car il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas… Plus jamais il ne pourrait entendre sa voix, plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, passer sa main dans ses cheveux ou espérer effleurer sa peau. Enfin si ça il pourrait toujours le faire, mais un corps sans vie n'est qu'une coquille vide. Une musique lui revint, c'était « sa mélodie », celle là non plus il ne l'entendrait plus jouer.

Il se pencha vers son pantalon posé sur une chaise et sortit de sa poche un bout de papier plié. C'était la chanson que le blond lui avait offerte, « kitai »

Comble de l'ironie, il lisait la partition de cette mélodie qui représentait l'espoir précisément au moment où il n'en avait plus…

Une larme vint se mêler à l'encre qui s'étala sur le papier. Le brun passa ainsi plusieurs heures à ressasser ses souvenir, ceux des moments passés en compagnie de Naruto

Qu'y a-t-il de pire qu'un souvenir heureux un jour de douleur ?

Les jours passèrent. Sasuke restait seul dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Mais dès qu'il fut autorisé à se lever, il se rendit dans la chambre où était Naruto.

Il passa ainsi plusieurs jours à son chevet, à chaque fois avant de s'en aller, il se retournait, pour vérifier une dernière fois si le blond n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Mais ceux-ci restaient désespérément clos.

Un jour qu'il lisait dans la chambre du blond, il entendit frapper à la porte. Ce n'était pas un médecin ou une infirmière mais une petite fille qui entra. Elle devait avoir huit ans tout au plus. Sasuke était très surpris.

« - Salut !!! Toi aussi tu es venu voir Naru-chan ? » Demanda la fillette

« - Eh bien… Je viens depuis un petit moment… »

« - Hum…D'accord… T'en as de la chance, moi ils ne veulent pas !! »

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - … » La fillette rougit, prise sur le fait

« - … »

« - Euh, s'il te plaît, ne leur dit pas que je suis venue, ou alors ils me laisseront plus jamais mettre les pieds ici, pas même dans le couloir »

« - Hn »

« - Je prends ça pour un oui !!! Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« - Sasuke »

« - Sasuke…Comme Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

« - Ouais »

« - ah ben je me disais aussi que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part !! C'est toi qui a payé mes médicaments !!! Mais tu es parti tellement vite la dernière fois que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier… »

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de rougir. Evidemment il se rappelait de la scène, c'est pour cela que la tête de la fillette lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« - Bon ben voilà, vu que t'es là je te dis merci !! Alors… Je vais dire bonjour à Naru-chan !!! »

Sasuke fut très étonné quand il vit la petite fille s'approcher du lit du blond et lui lancer un grand « Bonjour » comme on le ferait à quelqu'un qu'on croise dans la rue, sur le trottoir d'en face. Mais il fut encore plus étonné quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était partie dans une grande conversation à sens unique avec le blond.

« - Euh…Ca va ??? » Demanda l'éventail

« - Ben oui pourquoi ? »

« - Ben, je sais pas… Tu lui parles »

« - Pourquoi je lui parlerais pas ? Quand il vient c'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude »

« - Mais…Tu sais…Il ne peut pas t'entendre là oui il est… » Dit Sasuke avec une infinie tristesse dans sa voix

« - Comment ça ? Bien sûr qu'il m'entend, c'est Iruka-san qui me l'a dit !!! Tiens d'ailleurs tu devrais lui parler toi aussi. Il doit s'ennuyer ferme si tout le temps que tu restes là t'en décroches pas une !!! Oh, zut il est cinq heures, je dois y aller !!! Allez à plus Naru-chan, je compte sur toi pour te réveiller espèce de gros paresseux !!! Aurevoir Sasuke !!! »

La fillette sortit en coup de vent.

_De toute évidence, elle croit que Naruto est juste endormi…_

La proposition de la petite fille paraissait tellement saugrenue aux yeux de Sasuke, lui parler ? Pff il ne l'entendrait certainement pas…Enfin qui sait, peut-être après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et puis, c'était une manière de le rendre encore…Présent.

Ainsi le brun commença un monologue qui était censé être une discussion. Finalement ça faisait du bien à Sasuke, espérer que peut-être il puisse l'entendre, même si c'était de très loin… Il lui racontait ce qu'il faisait dans sa journée, lui disait des mots d'encouragement et de soutien. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, mais il aurait aimé faire tellement plus…

Le brun avait repris la fac, il devait travailler beaucoup pour rattraper le retard accumulé à cause de son hospitalisation, surtout que les examens de fin d'année avançaient à grand pas.

Durant la semaine d'examen Sasuke ne pouvait pas venir visiter le blond autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais une fois que ça serait terminé, il serait en vacances et il pourrait se rattraper.

Le dernier jour était arrivé, malgré sa fatigue il décida quand même d'aller voir Naruto. En arrivant devant sa chambre il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était ouverte et que beaucoup de médecins discutaient à l'intérieur.

_Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… _

Il hâta son pas et fut stoppé juste avant de pouvoir rentrer. C'était Tsunade.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ?? »

« - Naruto va bien ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs s'il y a tous ces médecins c'est parce qu'il s'est réveillé »

« - Réveillé ??? Quand ça ? »

« - Ce matin »

« - Je dois le voir !!! »

« - Attends une minute Sasuke, il y a un problème… »

« - Qu…Quoi ? » Dit l'éventail avec appréhension

« - Hé bien il semblerait qu'il ait des séquelle suite à son séjour dans le coma. Apparemment il souffre d'amnésie. C'est fréquent après un réveil. Et encore, il a eu de la chance de se réveiller !!! »

« - Il ne se souvient plus de rien ? »

« - Nous sommes en train de faire des tests, c'est difficile d'évaluer la quantité de souvenirs perdus. D'ailleurs il est très difficile de dire si ces souvenirs reviendront ou pas. Nous lui avons fait subir un scanner et aucune des régions cérébrales n'est endommagée, c'est une chance. »

« - S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le voir »

« - Je comprends ton impatience Sasuke mais je voudrais que tu te rendes compte de ce que ça implique… La plupart du temps nous expliquons aux gens dont un proche souffre d'amnésie que c'est une épreuve difficile à surmonter. »

« - Mais je serai là pour l'aider justement ! »

« - Je ne parle pas du malade Sasuke. C'est difficile aussi et surtout pour les proches, il faut accepter l'idée… Qu'une personne qu'ils ont connue et souvent côtoyée n'ait absolument aucun souvenir d'eux…Est-ce que tu te sens de supporter ça ? »

Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité

« - Oui. » Répondit-il fermement.

Même si c'était dur il devait le faire…Pour Naruto.

Sasuke attendit que les médecins soient sortis, il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la chambre.

Le blond était en train d'examiner une dossier et mâchouillait nerveusement un stylo bic, il était visiblement très concentré. Le brun toqua à la porte pour se signaler. Naruto tourna la tête et afficha un air ahuri.

De son côté, le brun retenait son souffle, combien de fois avait-il espéré cet instant, cet instant où il pouvait enfin se noyer dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de son ami. Il resta interdit pendant un moment.

« - Euh…Salut !!! » Dit le blond en arborant un sourire de 2 kilomètres de long.

« - Salut…Comment…Comment ça va ? Je veux dire…Comment tu te sens ? »

« - Hmmm ça va !!! Bon ça pourrait aller mieux, ils m'ont filé toute cette paperasse à remplir, je comprends rien à ce qu'ils veulent moi !! Ils m'ont dit que je venais de sortir d'un coma, et ils m'embêtent avec ça, ils ont vraiment aucune pitié pour les malades !!! Pfff »

Sasuke était vraiment soulagé, le blond n'avait en rien perdu de ses habitudes et de son habituelle enthousiasme. Ravi, il s'approcha du blond, le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

« - Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu sois revenu… J'ai vraiment eu très peur… »

Naruto affichait maintenant une mine déconfite, un peu gêné de se faire serrer dans les bras.

« - Ah…Euh…Hem, ben c'est…c'est gentil ça! Mais… euh… Est-ce que vous pourriez me lâcher parce que je suis en train d'étouffer… »

Le brun obtempéra, se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment en train de lui broyer la cage thoracique. Néanmoins, un détail attira son attention

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me vouvoie ?_

Les paroles de Tsunade lui revinrent en mémoire

« - Euh…Dis Naruto »

« - Oui ? »

« - Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment je m'appelle ? »

« - Hein ? Mais Pourquoi ? Vous le savez y'a pas besoin que je vous le dise haha !! »

« - … »

« - Hem…Bon…Euh, ben c'est Iruka Umino, non? »

Le brun pâlit. Le blond le remarqua. Celui-ci était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse

_Bon voyons, Tsunade m'a parlé d'un ami qui venait me voir, à en juger comment il se comporte avec moi je suppose qu'il doit être cet ami. J'ai dû dire une boulette, sinon il ne ferait pas cette tête, là…Pourtant j'étais sûr que c'était Iruka son prénom !!!_

« - Ah, c'est pas Iruka alors ? Bon…Euh…Shizumi est une fille… »

« - Naruto… »

« - Je vais retrouver, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !!! Hum… »

Le blond faisait des efforts surhumains pour se rappeler, malheureusement, comment pouvait-il connaître l'identité d'une personne qu'il voyait pour la première fois ? Enfin, pour la première fois, ça c'était son impression, de toute évidence lui et le jeune homme en face de lui se connaissaient, pourtant il avait l'air d'un parfait inconnu. Il se sentit un peu coupable à voir l'expression de tristesse qui flottait sur le visage du jeune homme brun. Il comprenait bien que ça pouvait être vexant de ne pas se souvenir de quelqu'un qu'on a bien connu.

Pour Sasuke, ce n'était même pas de la vexation, il avait espéré un instant en voyant la mine radieuse du blond tout à l'heure, il avait espéré qu'il se souviendrait de lui, au moins de lui…


	14. Chapitre 13: Owari da

Titre : Kitai (Signifie « espoir » en japonais)

Auteuse : Kamirya

Genre : Romance, angst, UA

Couple : Ben oui, c'est du sasunaru comme d'habitude, mais comme on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!! Le sasunaru vaincra !!!

Disclaimer : Alors voilà, j'écris cette fic depuis ma cellule de prison où j'ai été jetée pour avoir tenté de kidnapper les dénommés Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Je dis « tenté » car comme vous pouvez le constater ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Par contre si ça vous intéresse Shizumi et Kumiko elles sont bien à moi !!!

Notes de l'auteuse : Persos plus ou moins OOC, de toute façon c'est un peu obligé c'est une fic UA. L'histoire se passe à notre époque, à Konoha qui est une grande ville ( oui, ici c'est pas le p'tit village planqué de la feufeuille ». Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans et les autres persos ben, ils ont le même rapport d'âge !!! Sasuke est en fac de médecine, donc si vous rencontrez des mots en rapport avec le sujet ne partez pas en courant, j'ai essayé de tout bien expliquer. Et puis vous savez, n'étant pas moi-même en fac de médecine, j'ai un niveau de base en biologie, d'ailleurs si il y a des spécialistes parmi vous et que vous remarquez une faute ou une incohérence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review !!! (Tous les persos : Oh la vieille feinte pour quémander des review !!!!)

Notes de l'auteuse bis : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, c'est pas une excuse mais le correcteur orthographique de Word n'enlève pas tout malheureusement…

GENERAL : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN c'est la fin !!!!!! Snif, c'est trop triste !!!!! Enfin c'est triste parce que c'est fini, parce que Naru-chan et Sasu-chan, vont repartir et tout…Voilà, donc je suis un peu nostalgique (et surtout très pathétique…). Donc le dénouement tant attendu est enfin arrivé, conclusion finale d'un amour qui a subi des hauts et des bas. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce chapitre est certainement le plus guimauve de tous, préparez les mouchoirs !! ( Kam's ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, c'est pas parce que tu te noies dans ton propre chialage que tout le monde doit faire de même…). Donc je vous souhaite une trèèèèès bonne lecture et vous dit à trèèèèès bientôt (cf. délire de fin)

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

_Owari da (c'est la fin)_

Pour se rattraper, Naruto se dit qu'il pourrait déjà commencer par le tutoyer, ça ferait déjà moins artificiel

« - Ca va me revenir t'en fais pas !! Euh…On était à l'école ensemble pas vrai ?! »

Le brun hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_Zut, encore loupé…Je m'enfonce là…_

« - Alors… »

Le brun lui coupa la parole

« - C'est bon Naruto, arrête…Je suis au courant. C'est pas en essayant tous les noms que tu connais au hasard que tu vas trouver » Avait déclaré sèchement l'Uchiwa

« - …Je…Je suis désolé. Je ne veux vraiment pas te vexer tu sais… C'est pas très agréable comme situation je le comprends, et j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir te dire que je me souviens mais je peux pas. Tu voudrais pas m'aider ? En plus déjà si je savais ton nom ça ferait peut-être avancer les choses ? »

« - Sasuke »

« - Sasu-quoi ? »

« - Sasuke baka ! C'est mon prénom !! Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa »

« - Ah oui pardon, héhé !! Ravi de faire ta connaissance !!! » Il tendit la main en souriant

« - … » Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que le blond s'aperçut de sa nouvelle gaffe…

« - Oups…Enfin, je veux dire ravi de te connaître parce que techniquement… je suis censé te connaître, mais en fait je te connais pas, mais toi tu me connais, c'est un peu bizarre, que tu me connaisse et que je te connaisse pas haha !! »

Inutile de préciser qu'au lieu de se rattraper, le blond s'enfonçait encore plus, en disant des choses confuses et embrouillées…

Sasuke avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le blond, lui ne souvenait pas, comme si ces cinq derniers mois passés avec lui n'avaient tout simplement…Jamais existé…

Remarquant le trouble de Sasuke, Naruto s'assit sur son lit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Il planta son regard azur dans les yeux noir profond du brun.

Ce regard si déterminé posé sur lui arracha un frisson à l'éventail.

« - Ecoute, si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste c'est décevoir les gens. Et ça me fait mal de voir que quelqu'un que j'appréciais énormément de toute évidence, est triste parce qu'il pense que j'ai changé. J'ai perdu des souvenirs, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne suis plus la même personne !!! Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour retrouver ces foutus souvenirs !! Même si ça doit prendre une vie entière, je jure que j'y arriverai !! »

Ces paroles touchèrent énormément Sasuke. Il avait bien dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, c'était le moment d'être à la hauteur de ses paroles. Il esquissa un sourire au blond, lequel le lui rendit en y ajoutant la fameuse pose du « nice guy » ( ou nice Gaï, comme vous voulez… Tous les persos : Mais jette-toi !!Tu servirais au moins à quelque chose !!! L'auteuse : Ils sont méchants avec moiiiiiii ouiiiiiinnnnn !!!!!).

_Finalement t'as vraiment pas changé Naruto…_

Les jours suivants, Sasuke venait régulièrement voir Naruto, sa mémoire ne revenait pas vraiment mais ils discutaient, ils réapprenaient ensemble à se connaître.

Sasuke avait finalement eu ses examens, et comme c'était les vacances, il proposa à Naruto d'aller faire un tour en ville maintenant qu'il en avait le droit.

En s'habillant, le brun remarqua pour la première fois un objet sur le cou du brun, un collier bleu turquoise.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il

« - De quoi ? »

« - Ton collier »

« - Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ? »

« - Non »

« - Ah… Je le tiens de mes parents, c'est tout ce que j'ai d'eux… Pas même une photo ni un souvenir. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais bébé. En fait j'ai été le seul rescapé de cet accident. Je crois que ça doit être pour ça que tout le monde croit que je porte malheur, un seul enfant qui réchappe à un tel accident, c'est louche, alors ils pensent que je suis maudit ou un truc du genre. C'est ce collier qui leur rappelle qui je suis, je ne l'enlèverai pour rien au monde mais je préfère le cacher, ça doit être pour ça que tu ne l'a jamais vu… »

« -… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« - Ben…j'ai dit que ce collier venait de mes parents et… »

« - Nan, après !!! Comment tu sais que les gens pensent ça de toi ? »

« - Ben, parce que c'est vrai ! »

« - C'est pas ça que je veux dire !! Si tu dis ça, ça signifie que tu te souviens un peu de ce qui s'est passé avant ! »

« - … »

Le petit blond venait de réaliser. En effet, il se souvenait de ce détail, il se souvenait qu'on le détestait, et avec ce souvenir un cortège d'autres se précipita dans sa mémoire…L'orphelinat, la rue, Gaara…

« - Oui…En effet…Mais y'a quand même des choses que j'aurais préféré oublier… Mais bon on choisit pas ses souvenirs hein !»

« - Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? »

« - Ben…Si tu veux parler de toi…Euh…Il semblerait que seuls les souvenirs un peu tristes ont jugé utile de revenir… »

« - Ah… »

« - Je suis désolé… »

« - Non, c'est pas grave, au contraire, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, si certains souvenirs sont revenus, y'a pas de raison pour que tout le reste revienne à son tour »

« - C'est vrai !! Bon allez on va la manger cette glace ? »

« - Ok »

En revenant, ils allèrent dans le jardin de l'hôpital car Naruto voulait, et c'était compréhensible, passer le moins de temps possible dans sa chambre.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tiennent tant à me garder ici, je vais très bien maintenant !!! »

« - Bah, ils doivent juger qu'ils ont encore besoin de t'avoir à l'œil… »

« - Pff…Oh ! Tiens viens on va s'asseoir sous l'arbre là-bas !! Ca fera de l'ombre !! »

Ils s'assirent alors sous l'ombre dudit arbre, s'adossant contre son tronc. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart, loin du tumulte de l'hôpital... Naruto observait l'environnement, il remarqua vite le petit bout de papier qui dépassait de la poche du brun, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être. Sasuke se rendit compte du soudain intérêt du blond pour sa poche et vit que le bout de papier en question en était la cause. Il le tira de sa poche, le déplia et le tendit à Naruto.

« - Tiens »

« - Euh…Merci…Mais c'est quoi ? »

« - Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas mais…C'est toi qui me l'as donné »

« - Ahhhh, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné… C'est vraiment trop bizarre, j'ai fait des choses dont je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir…Pourtant, je devrais m'en rappeler si c'est moi qui ai fait ça, mais non, rien… »

« - C'est une partition »

« - Oui…C'est vrai, il me semblait bien que j'aimais la musique. Je jouais de l'harmonica non ? »

« - Oui, c'est vrai !! »

« - Euh…c'est pas que je m'en souviens, c'est juste que j'ai un harmonica dans ma poche, alors j'en déduis que je devais jouer de l'harmonica… »

« - Ok… »

« - Bon, alors voyons voir…Oh, mais ça m'a l'air très joli !! Un génie doit avoir écrit ça !! »

« - Pfff… »

« - Je plaisante !! Au fait, pourquoi je te l'ai donné ? Je n'en voulais plus ? »

« - Non, c'était un cadeau »

« - Je fais de drôles de cadeaux alors… »

« - Ben en fait j'aimais beaucoup cette musique, c'est celle que tu jouais quand on s'est rencontrés. Comme tu la savais par cœur tu me l'as donnée c'est tout »

« - Ok, je comprends mieux maintenant. Attends, j'ai une idée !! J'ai quand même pas oublié comment on jouait !! Je vais essayer de jouer avec la partition !! »

« - Si tu veux… »

Le blond sortit son harmonica de la poche de sa veste, le porta à ses lèvres et commença à jouer en suivant les notes sur la feuille.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il écoutait cette mélodie et se remémorait les cinq derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulé depuis sa première rencontre avec Naruto. Cet air était tellement beau, il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien lui qui la jouait, assis à côté de lui, alors que peu de temps auparavant il aurait à peine espéré pouvoir entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite. L'image qui lui vint le plus souvent à l'esprit était celle du blond qui lui souriait, et il se souvint avoir ressenti à ce moment là beaucoup de bonheur. Même si le blond avait perdu ses souvenirs le concernant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux en sa compagnie.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le blond. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. En effet, la partition était tombée de ses genoux et pourtant…Il continuait à jouer !! Il remarqua alors deux sillons se former sur les joues de son ami, une goutte perla sur son menton et vint mourir sur ses genoux.

« - Sasuke… »

Un seul mot suffisait, il avait compris. En entendant cette musique, tous les souvenirs du blond lui étaient revenus d'un coup, c'est pour ça qu'il pouvait jouer de tête. Il lâcha son instrument et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke.

« - Je suis tellement désolé… J'avais tellement peur, il…Il m'a dit que si je faisait ça il pourrait te sauver toi aussi…alors je l'ai cru… » Dit Naruto

« - Je sais…Tu lui a fait confiance…Pour moi… Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir avec lui »

« - Mais… Il a sûrement déjà utilisé mon sang !! Ce qui veut dire… »

« - Des médecins l'ont intercepté à temps. Le Docteur Orochimaru s'est servi du sang qu'ils avaient retrouvé pour synthétiser la protéine nécessaire à ma guérison. Je ne risque plus rien »

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent.

« - Quand j'ai su que j'étais sauvé grâce à toi, mais que tu ne t'en étais pas sorti, je me suis mis à regretter…D'être resté en vie… » Dit faiblement le brun

« - Il ne fallait pas !! Ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause »

« - … »

« - Merci…Merci d'être resté près de moi… »

« - Naruto…Ca va, t'en fais pas je ne t'aurais abandonné pour rien au monde… Tu es…Tu es bien trop important à mes yeux pour que je te laisse. Ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su que j'allais te perdre… Je ne veux plus jamais le ressentir…Ca fait trop mal… »

« - Alors dans ce cas tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti durant ces trois derniers mois…Je voulais paraître joyeux pour ne pas t'inquiéter et surtout je voulais que tu sois le plus heureux possible. Même si je ne pouvais rien faire, au moins je pouvais essayer d'alléger ton fardeau »

« - Tu as fait bien plus que ça… Tu as…Transformé ma vie… »

Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Le monde autour disparaissait, on pouvait sentir comme un courant électrique qui passait entre eux, il suffisait d'une étincelle pour embraser l'atmosphère…Et l'étincelle se fit. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, insensiblement, comme attirés par une force invisible. Ils étaient tous deux hypnotisés par les yeux de la personne qu'ils aimaient. Ils étaient à présent si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle doux et chaud de l'autre sur leur peau…Le blond fut le premier à rompre le contact, visuel, imité rapidement par le brun. Une hésitation. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, l'adrénaline électrisait leurs sens…Une certitude, celle d'aimer. Leurs lèvres s'unirent, leurs âmes fusionnèrent, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leur amour était scellé. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, il se laissèrent submerger par les émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Bientôt, le brun s'enhardit à demander timidement l'accès à la langue du blond, accès qui ne fut pas refusé longtemps. Ils approfondirent le baiser, leurs langues entremêlées dansaient un ballet endiablé. A bout de souffle, ils décidèrent à regret de se séparer. Parfois les mots seuls ne suffisent pas pour exprimer la profondeur d'un tel sentiment, mais là, il n'y avait de toute façon pas besoin de mots. Leurs cœurs s'accordaient et leurs yeux parlaient d'eux-même…

_Je t'aime… _

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils se relevèrent et repartirent en direction de l'hôpital, la main dans la main.

(Eh oui !!! Ils l'ont fait, ils l'ont fait !!!! They did it !!! Ah je suis trop contente, je l'ai refait des milliers de fois ce passage, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !! En tous cas moi je suis tellement pathétique que j'étais en train de pleurer sur mon clavier pendant que j'écrivais tellement que c'est beau. Rassurez vous, je suis pas en train de me jeter des fleurs, c'est juste que mon imagination pervertie par le yaoi s'est amusée à placer la scène juste devant mes yeux, j'ai essayé de la décrire du mieux que je pouvais. Quand je me suis relue je me suis rendue compte à quel point c'était guimauve, dégoulinant d'amouuuuuurrrr, mais bon je vous avais prévenu(e)s !! Bref c'est vraiment à l'eau de rose ce truc…)

La semaine suivante, Naruto fut enfin autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, malgré quelques visites de contrôle obligatoires, il pouvait désormais retourner chez lui… Enfin, il n'avait plus trop de chez lui à présent. Il commençait à se diriger vers l'entrée du « Nirvana » quand il sentit la main de son petit ami serrer la sienne pour le retenir.

« - Tu vas où ? »

« - Ben…Je rentre chez moi… Je vais essayer de tout reconstruire… »

« - T'es pas obligé de faire ça… Tu sais chez moi ça sera vraiment vide sans toi… Et puis qu'est-ce qui se passera si les mecs de la fois dernière viennent à nouveau te faire chier ? »

« - C'est simple je leur mettrais une dérouillée »

« - C'est ce que tu voulais faire l'autre fois, t'as fini avec une pneumonie je te signale… »

« - … »

« - J'aurais pas le courage de te laisser repartir, tout seul de ton côté. Tu veux vraiment recommencer à vivre dans la rue à mendier ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« - Mais je veux pas être un poids pour toi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul… »

« - Se débrouiller tout seul ne veut pas dire que tu peux pas accepter une aide de temps en temps… Et puis là, c'est même pas une aide, c'est moi qui t'en fais la demande… »

« - La rue c'est vraiment difficile, et crois-moi ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur que j'y retourne, mais… »

« - Alors accepte »

Le blond sourit. Il vint se blottir contre Sasuke.

« - Merci… »

« - Arrête de me remercier pour tout, ça va je fais ça parce que ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi »

« - Bah c'est bien parce que tu me supplies de venir que j'accepete hein !! »

« - Baka… »

Naruto rigola et entraîna l'éventail dans la direction opposée.

« - Dis Sasuke, je pourrais t'accompagner à la fac ? »

« - Euh, oui mais pourquoi ? »

« - Je voudrais apprendre plein de choses, et réaliser mon rêve… »

« - Quel rêve ? »

« - Je voudrais aider les gens en les soignant, comme toi. Peut-être qu'alors ils arrêteront de me voir comme ils me voient aujourd'hui »

« - T'as pas besoin de ça… »

« - Oui mais je voudrais essayer de gagner ma vie mieux qu'en jouant dans les rues »

« - Ca signifie que tu ne joueras plus de musique ? »

« - Dans la rue non, mais…Pour toi si !! »

Ils s'éloignèrent dans la douceur du soir, baignés dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

OWARI

L'auteuse : Et voilà, c'est vraiment la fin…

Sasuke : Tant mieux !!!

Naruto : C'est pas trop tôt, j'en avait marre de souffrir…

L'auteuse : Oh ça va hein !!! Je vous ai bien arrangés quand même alors de quoi vous vous plaignez ?

Sasuke : Bon, c'est vrai…J'avoue, c'est cool de ta part…Et puis, faut voir le côté positif des choses, au moins maintenant elle va nous laisser tranquilles !!!

Naruto : Eh oui !!!

L'auteuse : Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Comment ça « ah bon ? »

L'auteuse : Ben…

Naruto : Oh non…

Sasuke : C'est pas vrai ne me dites pas que…

L'auteuse : Et si !!!! Vous croyez vous en sortir comme ça hein ?! Ben non !! C'est reparti pour un tour !

Sasuke : Et ça va être quoi cette fois-ci ?

L'auteuse : Une vampire fic !!

Naruto : Et en plus elle est contente…

L'auteuse : De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien dire, elle est déjà commencée depuis longtemps, elle ne devrait pas tarder à être publiée. Vous avez un sursis, j'ai promis à mes lecteurs que je ne publierai que quand ça sera fini.

Sasuke : Chouette, on a des vacances…

L'auteuse : On critique pas !!! Et puis, j'envisage sérieusement que dans cette fic, toi et Naruto alliez un peu plus loin que le petit bisou…

Sasuke : Ah oui ?!

Naruto : Pervers !!

Sasuke : Mouais, et avant on devra souffrir comme c'est pas permis, s'engueuler, se réconcilier, se tourner autour…

L'auteuse : T'as oublié frôler la mort...Mais t'as tout compris en tous cas !!! Allez à bientôt tout le monde !!!


End file.
